A Shinobi's Roots
by Seedy-acc
Summary: Denied of everything at a young age, Naruto makes a deal with the devil in order to survive, to come out as the victor, watch as he endure through hell, only to come out stronger than ever, SmartNaruto Rated T for language, pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinobi's Roots**

* * *

This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me, any reviews/critics are welcome, however, if there are any flames, I expect ones that are reasonable and with advice/guidance at how to do better. I do NOT own Naruto. However, there will be some original characters here and there.

* * *

"Shadow" – Conversation

"_Shadow" _– Thoughts

"**Shadow" **– Biju conversing/jutsu title

"_**Shadow"**__ Biju thoughts

During flashback:

"_Shadow"_ – Conversation

"Shadow" – Thoughts

"_**Shadow"**_ – Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**Shadow" - **Biju thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Denied of everything at a young age, Naruto makes a deal with the devil, in order to be strong, in order to be a Shinobi of the Leaves, in order to protect Konoha. No one will have any idea how his decision changes everything, including the devil himself.

**Chapter 1: Will of Fire**

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaves, also known as "The Professor" glared at his most hated enemy of all time, while thinking if it's worth it to just throw a few ninjutsus to destroy his enemy, which currently outnumbered him 1000:1 - paperwork.

The Hokage sighed then put both his hands on his face and hope for the village's sake, some sort of distraction would turn up soon; otherwise he might just take his Icha Icha collection and go nuke-nin on Konoha. Just as he was about to take out his kami-sent pipe and started opening his drawer to do some "private" reading...

*BAM

A kunai slipped out of his left sleeve into his hand instinctively... he turned his gaze to the fallen door, only to find a pair of sapphire orbs that can only belong to two people, one of them who is dead, and the other who frequently storms his office.

The person known as the "God of Shinobi" could only sigh in defeat as he put down his kunai and started looking for his matchbox as he watched the blonde ball of energy with the corners of his eyes. "Naruto... please stop kicking my door whenever you come in, this is the thirteenth time it's fallen out of the door frame, you aren't so little anymore..." The Sandaime was irritated by the blond orphan that, once realized he could generate enough power to break the door, kept on doing it as much as he could.

"HEY! What' sup old man! We haven't had ramen together for a while now, I thought you died or something!"

_I'm getting too old for this..._ thought Sarutobi as he heard the 2 ANBU hidden in the shadows laugh at the display between their Hokage and the blonde Jinchūriki. _Well, it's atleast a good thing none of my ANBU shinobi are trying to kill him atleast._ Most ANBU operatives have some sort of required knowledge in Fūinjutsu, so none of them really think of the blonde as the Nine-Tailed-Biju, if he was, then there wasn't a point of sealing the Kyuubi in him in the first place. Due to the notoriety of the Fourth's abilities in sealing, none of the ANBU, or high-level ninjas of the leaf actually doubted the seal that was on the blonde. Furthermore, due to most ANBU's rounds at guarding the orphan throughout the village, most of them have a soft spot for the blue eyed little boy, who, in turn have lowered their various personal views, trust, and beliefs on most of Konoha, citizens or shinobi-wise.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" The Hokage asked, knowing exactly what it was that Naruto had come in for. Smiling with pride at the fact that Naruto was still able to smile and look excited with all that he had been through. While on the inside looked on sadly at the fake smile that seem to appear more and more often on the blonde's face, while also improving to the point where even he could barely tell the difference between a true, and a fake smile nowadays.

"Put me in the academy! Please! I am sooooo ready to be a NINJA! That, or you can just give me your hat right here right now, I'm getting it one day anyways, what's the difference between now and later?!" Naruto seem to be bouncing with energy as he screamed at the most powerful shinobi alive throughout the Elemental Nations.

Ignoring the seemingly constant sniggering by the 2 ANBU in the shadows, the aged Hokage could only sigh (he seems to be sighing more and more these days) knowing he can only deny Naruto the one thing he had in reality ever asked of him... The council will never permit it, 'giving the demon too much power,' they say, sometimes he wished he could just kill off the civilian's council and be done with it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have told you this many times before: I cannot put you into the academy, besides, you are only 5, and the academy begin accepting students from the age of 6. Even if you are 6, I'm afraid I can't simply put you in the academy. _Not yet anyways, I will personally make sure your son atleast make it to chunin, Minato. Otherwise I'm not sure what Kushina will do to me once I die..._ _The Council be damned._

"BUT whyyyyyyyyyy~" Not knowing anything about what the old man was thinking, Naruto could only do the one thing he could do in this situation, whine, and beg. "I'm very sorry Naruto, I just can't, my hands are tied at the moment. One day, maybe you will be able to be a ninja, just not right now." _I won't make any promises Naruto, but I will try my hardest to do so, I owe you that much, you deserve that much. One day Naruto, one day..._

* * *

(On the Hokage Monument)

Sitting on top of his idol's stone head, Naruto looked out to the village. He always come here whenever he was sad, lonely, or wanted to simply think. He loved coming here; just looking out at the village in front of him calms him down and takes all his hate, pain, suffering, and loneliness away.

"It's enchanting, is it not?" A low yet powerful voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Naruto whirled around, quickly putting his arms up defensively, expecting to block an unsuspecting strike of some sort, it's been a while since someone managed to sneaked up on him in order to give him a "lesson", Naruto mentally cursed himself as he had actually put himself at one of the most, of not _the_ most solitary place in Konoha, now the ANBU won't be here to protect him from whoever that had just sneaked up on him.

* * *

(Minutes earlier)

Waving his two guards away, he slowly walked up to the Hokage Monument, while limping with his cane. This time of the day had always been his favorite time of the day, especially when he gets to enjoy a nice cup of tea on top of the monument with the best view of the village, he did not want his guards' presence to ruin the one and only moment he gets to truly relax and enjoy the view of Konohagakure in all of its glory.

As he walked slowly to his destination, he cannot help but curse the Council's stupidity regarding a certain decision.

* * *

_(Council room) Earlier that day_

_"No! Why the hell would we give the demon even more power, we should've just killed him years ago, what the hell are you ninjas doing, and you are suppose to protect our village!" One of the councilmen from the __civilian__'s side all but screamed, making everyone else wonder if he was of some relation to the Haruno family._

_"I'd like to remind every __civilian__ in this room that, all civilians have no say in any and all affairs/decisions made regarding any shinobi, retired shinobi, or will-be-shinobi__. All in all, I don't even think any of you should be here for this meeting at all." The Inuzuka Clan head said with a bit of an edge in her voice, making some of the__ civilians'__ councilmen pale, while others only seem more agitated._

_"I agree." Yamanaka Inoichi , the psychologist of the bunch was more than a little disgusted and annoyed by the constant interruptions of the__ civilians__' council regarding decisions that concerned shinobi only in nearly every council meeting._

_"I second that." Akimichi Choza, the Clan Head of the Akimichi clan agreed while eating a bowl of beef rice. Next to him Nara Shikaku only nodded his head while nodding his head off, acting every bit the Nara that he is. The Hyuga Clan Head said nothing, but most people who knew him took it as an agreement to what they were saying._

_"I believe we are getting off our original topic, the main reason for this meeting, in which case, I deemed unnecessary in the first place. The boy is simply that, a boy. If he wishes to attain to the academy, then I do not see any problems that may arise regarding to such action." Aburame Shibi announced his thoughts to the council._

_"I don't think that the boy would actually be of any use to our shinobi forces, he is but an annoyance, it is shown though his actions throughout the village every day, we cannot have a disobedient shinobi who is used to such... unsightly behaviour in our ranks." Utatane Koharu countered with an apprehensive expression on her face._

_"I agree with Koharu on this... the boy is unusually hyperactive, and pulls pranks all day long, he is overly immature even compare to others that are his age. However, maybe in a few years, while he is more mature, then I believe it will be fair for him to receive a chance then." Mitokado Homura does not believe that the Uzumaki child can be of use to the village, but it is only fair to give him a chance. There are more than a few high-ranking ninjas that had came out of the academy as dead-lasts but prevail on the front lines, sometimes, one can never tell._

_"Why not give the boy to me? With proper training, I can make the boy the strongest shinobi of the Leaf since the Sannin." Danzo said impressively as he put as much pressure as he could into his words._

_Sarutobi spared Danzo a glance. _No, I would never let you have Naruto, even if I have to make Naruto stay a citizen forever, I will never allow you to have him!_ Even if the aged Hokage knows that Danzo loves Konoha, and would do anything to protect it, he does it to the extreme, and he _does _have personal agendas that differ from everyone else's._

_"Very well Homura, I agree with you, not matter what our decision is, Naruto is still young, and I will also try to convince him to think of another profession. In 2 years time, we will put Naruto in the academy," ignoring all the screams and angry cries from the civilians' side of the council, including Danzo's expected glare due to the fact that he(including all the other clan heads) completely ignored his suggestion, "this meeting is adjourned."_

* * *

(Hokage Monument)

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked as he looked on with a cold stare and a completely different attitude that did not seemed to be there when he talked to the Hokage earlier. His face serious, his stand defensive. _Shit! No escape routes, the only way for me to escape is to jump down from the Fourth Hokage's head._

_So young, yet already such a developed mind...stealth...not to mention acting abilities, he is natural spy material, not to mention his kage-level chakra reserves due to him being a Jinchūriki._ His Root agents in the ANBU have many times mentioned in their reports on the boy's abilities in leading the ANBU around all of Konoha, all the while executing well-developed pranks on experienced ANBU. He had also managed to broke into both the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan compound without being noticed, what sort of level of stealth ability was required, he didn't want to know, but to be successful in such infiltrations while wearing an orange jumpsuit without any training to boot...this boy is a natural gold mine, and the whole village is beyond stupid to let such a treasure go.

"Relax, child. I have no wish to harm you, my name is Danzo. I am only here to enjoy the sunset, this is a view that is most enchanting, and no matter how many times I see it, I feel like it is never enough.

It seemed to have calmed Naruto somewhat, but he was still suspicious, while still mentally beating himself up for letting his guard down. Letting his arms drop to his size, but not his gaze, he fully studied the man in front of him. The man named Danzo has black spiky short hair, his head and one side of his face is completely covered in bandages, covering his right eye. His face wrinkled and frail, with an X shaped scar on his chin. He wears a white shirt, with a black and grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. His right arm is entirely covered from view. On his left hand holds a cane.

Seemingly finally convinced that if this man wanted to hurt him, would've done so a while ago already, Naruto turned his back on him facing the village once more.

"It's been decided that you will be put into the academy in two years' time. Uzumaki-san."

Naruto said nothing in response, while silently wondering exactly WHO was this Danzo character, there was only one Danzo that he had ever heard of, while listening to ninjas talking and gossiping around Hokage's tower, or in the village from time to time. Most of the time there wasn't much, because only the lower-rank ninjas actually gossip. There was only one term he remembered when the name Danzo came out.

"You, you're the War Hawk, Danzo…a member of the council…" Naruto commented while turning his head slightly so he can watch the old man from the corner of his eye.

_Amazing…to actually know who I am is already impressive, but not only that, the term "War Hawk" did not come lightly, such information would not be known even to most chunins in the village._ Danzo nodded slightly, gesturing Naruto to continue, while confirming the boy's suspicions. He wanted to see what else he is capable of.

"You are a member of the council, however, due to your outlook and injuries, you were clearly a ninja. I do not recall any member of the prominent clans named Danzo, meaning you are either a personal advisor to the Hokage's shinobi council, or a shinobi that contributed a little too much during the former shinobi wars…"

"…continue."

"You are here to tell me of the Council's decision. The old man isn't here, nor did he call for me in order for me to receive the news, which means more likely than not you are here…without the Hokage's knowledge." Naruto stopped himself for a minute to come up with more info, all the while staring at the "War Hawk". "You are called 'War Hawk'; you are here without the Hokage's consent, putting 2 and 2 together, it's obvious you two have different views on things… one of them... is me entering the academy in two years'time." Naruto ended it with a bit of a questioning gesture at the end, trying to get a response from Danzo.

Meanwhile, Danzo was wondering just what the hell is this kid. _This kid is without any training, neglected by the orphanage to learn anything except to maybe talk, he had taught himself how to look for information, eavesdrop on atleast chunin level-ninjas for information, while displaying a large quality of common sense and problem solving abilities, able to analysis and logically dissects me and Hiruzen's relationship with just a title. Now I am wondering…should I just let him grow up on his own, or actually train him, either way he will be of great use to the village. He is also definitely a lot more intelligent than everyone, including me, gave him credit for._

"You are here…you may not have known I was here at this moment, but you wanted to contact me somewhat. Meaning there was something you wanted from me, isn't that right. Danzo-san."

"Your reputation does not give you due credit, Uzumaki-san."

"Just the way I liked it."

"Then I wonder why exactly you are showing this side of yourself to me..."

"Because my reputation as of now is unbreakable, no one would believe anything you say regarding to this side of me, you have nothing against me right now. I have nothing to lose," Naruto stopped for a moment, before adding, "that is, until I figure out what's in it for me, in whatever you are trying to pull right now."

Danzo looked at the 5 year old that seem to be talking more like an experienced businessman than the 5 year old prankster that everybody else in Konoha seemed to know. "What is it that you think I can give to you, Uzumaki-san?"

"I wish to serve Konoha, even if every civilian and shinobi despises me in this village, there ARE people I treasure here, not to mention…there is also my father to take into account…" He looked at Danzo's wide eyes, and then let a smirk slowly creep out of his face.

"Impossible! How?!" Danzo was stunned, in all the elemental nations; the people who knows of Uzumaki Naruto's heritage can be count on one hand. Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin had never come in contact with the child as far as he was concerned. Hiruzen would not have told Naruto anything at all. How the hell did he know?

Naruto's smirk grew larger as he watched Danzo's face grew from stunned to confusion and finally took an inquisitive expression.

"I didn't, it's that simple." Danzo seemed to stared with even more intensity, believing that Naruto's just lied to his face.

Naruto, at this point, was hard-pressed to hold in his laughter. "I had my suspicions, I mean, com'on, I have been staring it at it in the face for years. Not to mention the furball that's in my gut." Once more nearly choking on himself enjoying the pokerface's expressions. "It was your face expression that confirmed it, Danzo-san. As for the Kyuubi, it wasn't that hard, I mean, everybody I saw, heard, listen to, except for about 3 people, calls me a demon. And the only demons in the world are the nine Bijus, only one of them have ever attacked Konoha, and it's also the only one that wasn't given to the other villages by the Shodai Hokage, and just to note, this village's security in the libraries suck. So far I have been able to look into chunin-level classified information without much trouble. After figuring out I'm the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi, I was obsessed about why I was chosen, which was possibly even easier. There are very few clans with blonde hair, especially spiky yellow hair; the only one who can even come close is Yamanaka Inoichi. But we are talking about blue sapphire eyes and yellow spiky hair, the ONLY one is the Fourth Hokage. That, plus the fact that my birthday is on the day the Kyuubi attacked, was enough for me to finish up with all the lose ends."

Danzo was again speechless, he had a feeling this is just a glimpse of how dangerous this Uzumaki will become. He must make sure of his loyalty to the village. "What are your thoughts regarding to your father's actions, sealing the Kyuubi inside you?" Danzo did not really like the Namikaze Prodigy, but he was strong, and had no qualms about killing his enemies, his dead Iwa shinobi count showed that. It was also because of that, that a man like Danzo atleast partially respected the man.

"I hate it. I hate it to the core. I understand why he did what he did, so I do not hate him for it. But it does not mean I have to like it." Naruto stopped for a moment to figure out his thoughts. "I understand his need to put the village in front of his family. It helps that if, by chance, I can master the Kyuubi's chakra, I can easily become kage-level anytime I want. But I sometimes do wonder, even if I still care about some certain individuals in this village, and will protect it with my life. I sometimes wonder, if my father was alive, if he had seen and what the village did, still doing, and will keep doing to me, will he understand _me_, will he actually be proud of how the villagers are acting now? However, we are moving further and further away from our original topic, what is it you want from me?"

Danzo looked seriously at the boy again. His thoughts unseen, his poker face on. "What is the reason of you telling me all of this?"

"Again, I have nothing to lose, even if you go and tell everyone on the council that I have 300 IQ or some bullshit like that, there is nothing they can do to me. I am the fucking Jinchūriki, some way or another; I WILL end up as a shinobi no matter what, because that's what Jinchūriki are: uber-powered-up ninjas that do the village's bidding."

"...I can offer you training. I can offer you strength, I can offer you experience." Danzo's low voice seemed to cause ripples in the darkening night's silence.

"And I can offer you my loyalty, my allegiance, my service...but loyalty to Konoha, NOT you. Let me make that clear, Danzo, I will NOT be your puppet, I will be you ally, I will do your bidding, I will do whatever it takes to protect the village, like my father did, I will do any dirty work you need to get done. However, it only goes as far as I graduate from the academy...6 years from now, once I get my Hitai-ate, I will be the Hokage's tool."

"...any additional information, anything that you will know, knew, and know about me, will never leave your month, after you receive your Hitai-ate." Danzo said, with every bit of serious he can muster, with a few douses of killing-intent, to make it a decent enough threat.

"As you wish." Naruto stood up, walked up to Danzo, despite his short height, his eyes serious. He kneeled, and bowed his head. "Danzo-sama".

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished!**

Please review/follow!

Again, this is my first fanfic, please bear with me. Critics are welcome, so does advices and maybe some questions. This is my first chapter of the story. I may ve made Danzo a bit softer and less evil than canon, but the idea is his will of fire, I had a lot of inspiration from "The Sealed Kunai" fanfic, however, it will be completely different.

Some of you might think this is an Danzo n Naruto fanfic, it is not, this will be a straight fanfic, I have no yet chosen the pairings, suggestions(with reasoning) are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shinobi's Roots**

* * *

This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me, any reviews/critics are welcome, however, if there are any flames, I expect ones that are reasonable and with advice/guidance at how to do better. I do NOT own Naruto. However, there will be some original characters here and there.

* * *

"Shadow" – Conversation

"_Shadow" _– Thoughts

"**Shadow" **– Biju conversing/jutsu title

"_**Shadow"**__ Biju thoughts

During flashback:

"_Shadow"_ – Conversation

"Shadow" – Thoughts

"_**Shadow"**_ – Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**Shadow" - **Biju thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Denied of everything at a young age, Naruto makes a deal with the devil, in order to be strong, in order to be a Shinobi of the Leaf, in order to protect Konoha. No one will have any idea how his decision changes everything, including the devil himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Progress**

* * *

2 years later.

* * *

(Root's base beneath Konoha)

Torches illuminated the hallway with light every 20 metres, not allowing anyone to see more than a few metres in front of them. Sounds of footsteps travelled though the hallway as a bandaged old man walked though them. His visible eye narrowed in concentration as he slowly walked down the hallway. If an experienced shinobi were to look closely, they would realize that this man was in full alarm mode. Every step he took was with care and allowed no openings, his firm hold on his cane a testament to his current mood and attitude.

He suddenly stopped as a mild wave of wind put out nearly all the torches in sight, followed by a breeze of surprisingly fresh wave of air. If it was possible, his one eye narrowed even further as he mentally braced himself for what was to come.

After five seconds of silence, flames suddenly came from the direction of the breeze travelling in an incredible speed, with a blue tint to the sides. The man's single eye widened in alarm as he quickly threw away his cane and jumped backwards while doing single hand seals with incredible pace, then proceeded to slam his hand on the ground, focusing his chakra though the ground area infront of him.

"**Doton: Doro Domu!**" (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingless).

An outward curving earth wall came up from the ground just in time as the flames crashed into it, and followed the curve upwards, escaping though the little space between the ceiling and the top of the one-sided earth dome. Danzo kept his kneeling position with a hand on the ground as he let the flames passed overhead harmlessly.

After the hall of fire passed though, he was about to get back on his feet when two chakra-infused blades slit though his dome like knife through butter, aiming for his head. He backed up once more with a few quick back steps as 2 figures appeared behind the earth wall, one jumped onto the left side of the small hallway as the other on the right. The two were identical in every detail, a completely white ANBU mask with none of the markings or animal distinctions, only two slits for eye-holes. At about 4'7 in height, both had pitch black spiky hair that seemed to mend into the shadows, with a short black spiky mane in the back. Geared in regular Root gear, and a tip-less double edged tanto on the back. The only difference in the gear from the norm were the two chakra blades that were coming out of the metal pads on the back of both fingerless gloves on both of the Root agents.

As Danzo saw both closing in from both sides, he flashed though single hand seals again with impressive speed. "**Futon: Kami Oroshi!**" (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain). Putting his hand by his lips, he proceeded to exhale a small vortex of wind that gradually grew bigger as it left his mouth, successfully blasting both Root agents away, only to have them disperse as both were physical clones.

This all happened in 8 seconds.

Darkness swarmed the hallway once again. Danzo slowly walked back to his cane with caution. Still on guard, he picked up his cane, and then quickly threw it away just as it blew up by an explosive tag that was on its backside. Before he was allowed to catch his breath, a pair of hands came out of the ground and grabbed onto his legs, then proceeded to pull him down into the earth. A shadow appeared overhead while a kunai made its way just below his jugular.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu No jutsu.**" (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). The Root member simply stated.

The pair stayed that way in silence for about 10 seconds, before the elder said in an amused tone. "Impressive, Tenu. Both your speed and your tactics have improved greatly; however, you still don't have enough defensive ninjutsus at your disposal. That trick with the oxygen to empower and direct your fire attack was very good. I am guessing that your control over the fire affinity is still not proficient enough yet for any of the newer fire techniques that you have learned?"

The dark haired teen seemingly sighed behind his mask as he answered his mentor and master. "Yes, and I don't think my tenant is too willing help with its control in that department as of right now."

"It was a shame that it rejected the deal you proposed a year ago, but atleast you came back with an extra affinity for fire, it is better than nothing, as there are very few that can actually use more than two affinities." His mentor's voice came from behind him, as the one in the ground in front of him dispersed.

"Until the very moment that your opponent is dead, do not let your guard down, it'll be the death of you." Danzo lectured.

"Hai."

Danzo made a single hand seal, and the hallway lighted up once more. He stood stoically as he looked at his apprentice up and down with a critical eye. His gaze stopped on the brunette's fingerless gloves. "How are they?"

"So far so good, however I'm still getting used to them during battle; it's the perfect tool for assassinations though." His fingerless gloves go all the all to his elbow; there are three metal pieces, one pad on the back of the gloves, another on the inner forearms, and the last one on the side of the forearms that faces outward. All three pieces are a bit thicker than most metal pads on shinobi gloves; all three of them have thin horizontal lines on the side, facing forward or outward. The gloves were custom made that can have very thin blades coming out of it with a flick of the wrist, or finger, for the two on the wrist and back of the hand. The ones on the back of the hand are about 5 inches long and 2.5 inches wide while outside of the pad, the one on the inside of the wrist are about a thumb's width and can be as long as 4.5 inches at its longest. On the side of the both forearms, closer to his elbows are the two thin line of metal that can be used to easily block katana strikes, the thin line that runs along the middle allows the user to channel wind affinity chakra through them, with enough practice and control, they can create any shape of wind blades. It's a whole new product custom made for him; it is easily one of the most dangerous gears produced since Ne, and then, Root's formation. There are also numerous storage seals in black ink all over the forearm part of the gloves, making them unreadable unless looked closely, or with proper doujutsus. They are called 'Kaze Gloves'. "It was a testament to my healing ability while everytime I use the blade on my wrist, I would nearly cut my whole ring finger off."

"Good, now get rid of that hair dye and leave. The old monkey is about to make his rounds soon. Come back in 3 hours, I have an assignment for you." Danzo said as he started to walk away.

The masked teen nodded curtly then proceeded to disappear from the Root base.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

As numerous shinobi and civilian workers franticly work on their specific jobs in the Hokage Tower, the God of Shinobi himself was standing on top of it, smoking his pipe. His face showed many wrinkles while he smiled at the view that was Konohagakure with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. Many who walked pass the Hokage tower looked up at the Sandaime in awe and respect, the life of a man who had served as Hokage longer than the other 3 combined must not have been easy.

* * *

_(Hokage Tower) Three days ago_

"_Boar." One of Hokage's personal guard and messenger appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Bring me Kakashi, tell him it's urgent."_

"_Hai."_

_(One hour later...)_

"_Hokage-sama." A man with gravity-defying silver hair appeared before the Hokage. He wears regular Jonin uniform, a face mask that goes from his nose all the way under his Jonin uniform; his Hitai-ate tilted to one side, covering his left eye, his right seems to be permanently fixed in an 'n' shape. This man is Hatake Kakashi, also known as _Sharingan no Kakashi _(Kakashi of the Sharingan), or _Kopi Ninja no Kakashi_ (Copy Ninja Kakashi), Elite Jonin and the son of the late Hatake Sakumo, who was known as the _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_ (White Fang of Konoha)._

"_Kakashi! What part of 'urgent' did you not understand!?" Hokage bellowed, causing Kakashi to wince._

_Kakashi started cursing himself as he began sweating from the freezing glare that was directed at him at this moment._

"_I apologize, Hokage-sama. You see, I-"_

"_Kakashi! Are you ready to hear your mission?" The Hokage known as Shinobi no Kami interrupted with a very serious face that was rarely seen._

_After actually addressing his situation, Kakashi nodded and put his Icha Icha away. _

"_This morning, I received some most troubling information regarding some of our ports near the border. Tell me, Kakashi, are there anything important coming in to Konoha in a few days that you know about?" Sarutobi looked straight into Kakashi's and hoped that he was able to get the message through._

_Kakashi thought hard and long about it...only to come up with the one answer...that could doom Konoha for an extended period of time. "It can't be...no..." Kakashi looked at his Hokage with hopeful eye that almost pleaded what he thought was wrong. Only to be confirmed as the aged Sarutobi nod his head._

"_The transport was attacked by some pirates around the area, they normally don't go for imports that are coming into Hi no Kuni, but it seems they have been growing more desperate lately due to our increased patrols around the border." The Hokage said with a large dose of killing intent and was imagining all the ways he could wipe them all out, or better yet, send them to Ibiki for a few sessions first. He looked up at the Elite Jonin and could see waves of rage in that single eye. The Hokage let out a sigh of relief since he had such a reliable shinobi in these situations._

"_Hatake Kakashi, I am issuing this S class solo mission of the highest importance, you are to completely _destroy_ whoever these bandits are, while retrieving the first and only shipping of the Icha Icha Paradise Tactics: Golden Edition with Author's signature. Afterward, you are to personally escort said packages and return here with them!"_

_Kakashi, his posture straight and his book gone, his one eye opened widely staring at his Hokage, "Hai, Hokage-sama, I will return without fail!" He said in a tone of voice that had not be heard since the former Ninja Great War._

"_Go with my blessings, Kakashi! The future of Konoha is in your hands!" The Hokage slammed his hand on his desk while his nose blew out non-existent smoke to prove his resolve._

"_Hai!" Kakashi said with a salute, the Will of Fire burning brightly in his eyes. "I shall take off at once!"_

* * *

The Hokage smiled as he received the quick messenger that Kakashi had sent ahead of him, to inform him that his mission had been a success, partly. The Hokage had trembled with rage while he was informed that about 5% of the goods were damaged. He calmed down after Kakashi told him that he had burned the whole island that served as the pirates' base down as revenge on those who had forsaken themselves for damaging the gifts of the gods. After the Fire Daimyo noticed one of the islands of Hi no Kuni had disappeared, he had then contacted the Hokage, who told him that he would take full responsibility of the incident.

Pushing the thoughts of a certain piece of literature away, the aged Hokage decided that he would make a round, and make sure his favorite blonde was alright. He sighed once again as he turned his thoughts to the blonde Jinchūriki, and the one incident that changed their relationship...somewhat, which eventually led to an even bigger change.

* * *

_(Konoha Village Streets) 7 months prior_

_The Hokage and a team of ANBU sped through the Village in a hurry. The Sandaime had just gotten back from a trip to Sunagakure, to complete and finalize the treaty. The moment he got back, he was alerted by a few off-duties ANBU that something had happened while he was away._

_Apparently, a drunken chunin decided that it'd be smart to harm their resident Jinchūriki while the Hokage and his team were away. While some of the ANBU arrived at the scene, the beating had already begun. However, to the Sandaime's surprise and horror, Naruto fought back...and had proceeded to cripple the drunken Chunin, and recreated the 2 civilian's body structure into completely different shapes..._

_(Hokage Tower) 30 minutes later_

"_Naruto." The Sandaime looked at him with soft eyes, but still with an edge to his voice. "Did you realize what you have done today?"_

_Naruto, completely not in the mood to play games right now, answered "yes, of course I know."_

_Sarutobi's gaze hardened, but Naruto was not fazed, "You crippled a Chunin _completely_, do you realize that this would not be without consequences?"_

_This time it was Naruto's turn to glare hard at the Hokage, whom winced after receiving it, he did not know the blonde _could_ glare..._

"_Consequences?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone. "Consequences? Did they get any fucking consequences when they attacked him every fucking day? Sure your ANBU protects me from time to time, but what about this time, what if I hadn't fight back? Or do _you_ want that? Did you _want_ me to get beaten? Hum? Is that what you wish, O-Mighty-Hokage-sama~?" Naruto questioned heatedly. While the Hokage was stunned at Naruto's rant. Naruto was not done._

"_And what'd you've had me do? _Hokage_-sama? Because the way I see it, as actually one of the two parties involved, it was either get beaten, or beat." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sandaime. Whom, in turn, have realized that his answer was either going to destroy or rekindle the relationship that the two held as 'jiji' and the 'future Hokage'._

_Sarutobi sighed sadly; he looked up at Naruto, looked into his eyes, and answered._

"_I would protect you with my life Naruto, if it was necessary, however, I am the Hokage, and I cannot let this go without consequences, I can not... play favorites." Closing his eyes, the aged Hokage steeled himself for what he was going to do next._

"_I am sorry Naruto, you are hereby denied of entry to the Ninja Academy in 7 months time, due to unstable mentality; until proven otherwise, you are banned from getting a Ninjas Licence." Dropping his head in shame, the Hokage waited for the coming outburst, only to be surprised..._

_Sarutobi first saw sadness, then betrayal, then the rage. He winced at the disappointment and betrayal that he saw in the blonde's blue orbs, it felt as if he was continuously stabbed in the gut. The guilt would for sure stay with him for a long while._

Wrong answer...old man

_Closing his eyes, Naruto reopened them to stare at the Hokage with red orbs with slits in the middle. Killing intent constantly radiated his body, mostly aimed at the Hokage._

"_**Wrong answer, old monkey**__." The Hokage looked on with shock and horror. Before watching the redness disappearing from Naruto's eyes as his voice returned to their original sound. He looked at the blonde's eyes again, only surprised to see resolve... and rage._

"_We are _done_, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi closed his eyes as he let sadness and guilt take over. He heard the door open and close. The he proceeded to shock the 2 hidden ANBU in the office by, for the first time since he was a child, cried into his hands. The aged Hokage looked up at his predecessor's photo in the office._

I have failed you, Minato, Kushina... I have failed Naruto...

* * *

After the incident, the rumors were spread in the ANBU circles about their resident prankster's latest change. A few of the more experienced and older shinobi had recognized this as a result of finally being broken, by the boy's own very village. However, some were alarmed since most mentally broken patients are either insane, or do not have any emotions at all; and the boy was neither.

After the incident, the Hokage had tried to reach out for Naruto again, but was unable to find him at all. A few off-duty ANBU had tried to seek the boy out themselves, even though most knew it to be useless. With the blonde's level of stealth ability, he'd only be found if he wanted to.

* * *

_(Hokage Tower) 2 weeks after the fallout_

_Danzo walked though the hallways that lead to the Hokage's office, he had made an appointment a week and half prior after Tenu had reported on Hiruzen's decision regarding his education. Danzo had lectured Tenu on letting his emotions get the better of him and brought attention to himself by crippling the Chunin and the two civilians. After a bit of discussing, he had came up with a plan and cover story for Tenu to be able to enter the actual shinobi forces somehow._

"_Come in." The Hokage voiced out._

"_Hiruzen." Danzo greeted._

"_Danzo, for what do I owe the pleasure of greeting you?" The aged Hokage questioned, Danzo had always been one that understood a Hokage's duties, his only fault was he favoured the dark too much, and would never be able to really bond with any of his subordinates, not to mention he would gladly start a war on anything that he deemed a 'threat'._

"_I am here to discuss about one Uzumaki Naruto's shinobi education." Danzo answered, not giving away anything with his kage-level-pokerface._

_The room's temperature immediately dropped a few degrees as the 'God of Shinobi' stared hard at Danzo, this topic had always been a sore point between the two of them._

"_For the last time, Danzo, you are _not_ getting him. I would rather have him as a civilian than one of your drones."_

"_You misunderstood me, Sarutobi." Danzo proceeded to do a few single hand seals, sealing up the room in silence. Even the two ANBU in the room could not hear the conversation between the Hokage and the pokergod._

_Hiruzen raised his eyebrow while taking out his pipe._

"_I am making him my personal apprentice. Which, you have no control over, since I'm a retired shinobi, not to mention one of the few that is able to go toe with toe with you."_

"_No, I will not allow it! Naruto is banned from getting a ninja's licence, he is not allowed to be apprenticed to a retired shinobi!" Sandaime said heatedly, only to falter a bit when Danzo seemingly smirked smugly._

"_Yet you misunderstood again, your words hold no power in them, Uzumaki had already accepted my mentorship. Besides, did you not ban him from receiving education due to his mental instability? I'm sure I can help you fix that..." Danzo danced a jig in his mind as he saw the old monkey paled in what he hinted._

"_How about a deal, Sarutobi? Atleast allow me a chance to say something first." Said Danzo as he saw Sarutobi was about to take out a kunai and gut him._

"_I promise that I will not make Naruto go though any emotional conditioning, however, I will discipline him somewhat. I will train him in all of the shinobi ways, you are to give him to me in front of the council, and cancel the ban on his file."_

"_I will not allow Naruto to be trained as a weapon!"_

"_Touché, I have talked to the boy, I have asked him, I have told him exactly what he will be: a weapon, a ninja, a tool, for Konoha! His only condition was for his loyalty to be transferred to the Hokage the day he receives his Hit-ate." Sarutobi's eyes widen in surprise as he heard the explanation, but quickly narrowed again._

"_And what, exactly, do you get out of his, Danzo? There must be something; you have always wanted to control Naruto."_

_Danzo stared back at Sarutobi coldly. "Yet you are wrong again...old monkey. All shinobi are tools for their nation, they country. I only seek to have them understand the true values of being a ninja, I never searched for control. I only educate, I look at the younglings that wanted nothing but to have a purpose, to serve their nation. And so I gave them their purpose, I gave them the tools to change themselves. Tell me, old friend, what do you see when you looked at Uzumaki?"_

"_A child...an unfortunate child that had lived in darkness," Sarutobi closed his eyes in guilt, "a child whose dream and spirit I had broken."_

_Danzo considered a bit again after hearing the Hokage's confession. "You are wrong."_

"_He is not broken, in fact, he had never been stronger. He had lived in darkness yes, and like me, he had tasted it, he grew up in it, and he had thrived in it. He belongs to the dark; it is his companion, friend, weapon, and shelter. I will teach him how to control it; I will give him the tools he needs to grow, and one day, he will suppress us all. You had overestimated yourself, Hiruzen. He was not broken, no. He would never be broken. He was a shinobi before he was a child. He had been beaten, trashed, his dignity had been stepped on, pissed on, and he had nearly died from numerous beatings he had received when he was younger, yet he had endured. He had been made stronger than every other his age, all due to the village that despise him, such an irony," Danzo took a deep breath before continuing, "h__e is a shinobi, that's why whatever you do to him, whatever training I have given, been giving, and will give again, however many betrayals he will taste and have tasted," the Hokage winced," it does not matter to him, he will endure, and he will survive. Contrary to what many believed, even if he does specialize in stealth and whatnot, it is his survival instinct that is most outstanding. His instincts, reflexes, sight, hearing, have been honed and made to do one thing and one thing only: survive."_

_Sarutobi had lost his posture and looked down as Danzo listed off what Naruto had endured in his childhood, no, he never had a childhood; all because of how he had failed him._

"_I will train him, Hiruzen; I will give him everything he needs to change himself. He is 7 now, give me 4 years. When he is 11, should I deem him ready, I will give him to you. You can put him in anywhere you want then, be it genin, chunin, Tokubetsu Jonin, or ANBU" Danzo said looked at his old teammate's downed state._

_Sandaime sighed tiredly, "can I talk to him?"_

_Danzo, after receiving conformation of finally able train Naruto...officially, said "He had requested that you do not see him for a few months, because the next few months will be for extensive training that he had already began. I trust I will have your backing in this matter during the next council meeting?"_

"_Yes Danzo." The Hokage's posture straightened up again as he stared at Danzo. "But if I found out that you are manipulating him or that you intent to put him through your so called 'mental conditioning', I will __**end**__ you."_

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage left his Hokage tower as he slowly walked down the street, hoping to find that mope of blonde hair somewhere. He eventually passed by his apartment as he walked to the poorer district of the village. Even though the Hokage knew the blonde rarely sleeps there now, he couldn't help but remember the numerous times he had come to this very spot to pick up the blonde boy to have lunch or just for a walk together. He was jolted out of his thoughts when said blonde ninja appeared right in front of him out of nowhere.

"Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed at his title. After Naruto got back a month ago, he had completely dropped his happy-go-lucky emotional mask; nowadays he looked either as serious as his father or as emotionless as a certain Uchiha prodigy, the only time he really showed any emotions was when conversing at the Ichiraku Ramen. He had dropped the affectionate tone that he used to have while conversing the Hokage 'jiji'. His attire had also changed since their 'fallout'. The blonde apprentice now wears a black skin tight shirt with a face mask that goes up to his nose, with a black v-neck long-sleeves shirt on top. If one looked closely, they can see arm-warmer like fish nets around his forearms under the shirt. He also wears black cargo pants with a few pockets on the sides, front, and back. He wears black steel-toed shinobi shoes. His hair had grown, now it's even spikier, his bangs rest just under his ear, on the side of his face, the rest is tied up behind his back in the shape of a short mane. To the Hokage, the blonde's hair style actually resembles his former student Jiraiya's.

"Hello, Naruto. I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at Ichiraku's, we haven't eaten together in a while." The aged Hokage had only spoke to Naruto once after the conversation he had with Danzo, which was a week ago, the blonde didn't converse with him much. He had underestimated the effects his betrayal had on the blonde.

"Sure, Hokage-sama." Naruto answered in a tone that could've belonged to any ANBU.

As the two walked through the streets towards the ramen stand, a tensed silence rest between the them, even though it looked to the Hokage that the silence was only uncomfortable to him, the blonde walk through the streets nonchalantly in silence. Naruto's presence was almost nonexistent, if the Hokage didn't keep looking with the corners of his eyes every 30 seconds, it was almost like the blonde wasn't there. _Looks like Danzo's training had given Naruto a whole new level of stealth; his level of stealth is ANBU level, possibly low Jonin level._

"So, Naruto, what did Danzo trained you in during the past 6 months?" Sarutobi asked, he was actually curious in what sort of training Danzo had put Naruto through. As a shinobi, Danzo is currently one of the strongest shinobi in the village, a closet S-class shinobi. If Danzo was genuine in taking Naruto as an apprentice, his methods of training would be very different from other ninjas under Danzo's command.

Naruto looked at the man who, once upon a time, had his trust. _He still doesn't know that my training had begun 2 years prior to our fallout 7 months ago. I used to have to hide a huge load of my abilities when he is close to me. Now with this 7 month-training trip excuse, I don't have to anymore. I should just feed him some info, so he doesn't sent people to tail me later._ "Danzo-sama focused on 5 things that he had in mind for me: Chakra control, stealth, taijutsu, tactics, and some basic ninjutsu."

The Hokage pretended that he didn't hear the 'sama' suffix. In truth, he was impressed; Danzo had nailed the biggest weakness of all Jinchūriki: Chakra control. Due to the large chakra reserves all Jinchūriki have, the chakra is hardly tameable, especially in Naruto's case, since he has the most chakra out of all the Jinchūriki. He knew of Naruto's stealth and escaping abilities, but with training, Danzo had given him atleast ANBU-level stealth in just 7 months.

"Exactly for what reason did you chose to wear a mask?" The Hokage spared the Jinchūriki a side glance to watch him answer his question.

"...I don't want to be seen, I want to disappear. If they forget about me, if they don't know me, if I don't exist, then all the easier it is for me to do my job." Naruto answered after gathering his thoughts. He doesn't know why he wanted to get one, it just felt right. It felt comfortable, behind a mask.

The Hokage nodded absently as they entered Ichiraku's.

"Naruto! Hokage-sama! Welcome. How are you two today?"

"Hello, Teuchi, I've been well, but the paperwork had been killing me!" The Hokage and Teuchi exchanged greetings as they laughed heartily.

"Hehehe, I've been alright old man. I gotta say I miss your ramen, it's almost too hard to stay away just so I don't stay as short as I was." Naruto answered, smiling as his eyes took an 'n' shape. The Hokage noted Naruto's change of attitude.

"Hahaha, I can tell. You've grown a lot taller than how you used to be! You aren't so little anymore. However, even though I fully agree that too much ramen stunts your growth, I can't say I'm too happy that you only come by once a week nowadays. Ayame missed you very much during the past few months; you should come by more now that you're back."

"Sure, I'll come by more often if you'd like, just tell me when Ayame nee-chan actually comes to work, she hasn't been here both of the times I was here this week. Also, give me 5 miso and 5 beef ramen please. Hokage-sama, what'd you like?"

Just then Ayame came out of the kitchen carry a new pot of noodles, before nearly dropping them. She stared at Naruto for about 20 seconds while everybody else stared at her. Then she proceeded to robotically put the pot down, took her ladle, walked over to Naruto, and bashed him on the head.

"OWWWWWW!"

"DON'T OWWWWW ME! YOU DISAPPEARED FOR SEVEN MONTHS AND YOU SUDDENLY COME IN AND ASK FOR RAMEN? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? COULDN'T YOU ATLEAST LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING?!" Ayame screamed as she continued the fishcake (Naruto) bashing. When she finally stopped, Naruto's face was buried deep into the table. After realizing what she had done, Ayame rushed to Naruto and proceeded to hug him to death. Teuchi sweat dropped at the scene while the Hokage was giving Naruto a jealous glare, silently wondering how does Naruto feel right now, having his head pressed between those well developed mounds of heaven.

(10 minutes, a lot of bandaging, and a nosebleed from a perverted old man later)

Naruto was staring at his face-shape hole on the table. "You know, Ayame nee-chan, I'm like, a historical character in this ramen stand, I mean, I've got my own face carved onto this table! This has my copyright written all over it, pay up." Naruto then reached out his hand with his palm upwards as if waiting for the payment. All Ayame did in return was to lift up her ladle with an angelic and innocent smile on her face. The bandaged blonde quickly withdrew his hand and put up both as in surrender. Teuchi was laughing on the side while the Hokage looked on in amusement at the exchange between Naruto and the Ichiraku's.

When Teuchi and Ayame finally started cooking the ramen, Naruto took his chance to get some information.

"Hokage-sama, I heard that tomorrow the Jonin Commander of Kumo is coming here to sign a long-overdue treaty of some sort?"

"Yes Naruto, however, in Kumogakure he or she of that position is called 'Head Ninja', they are not necessary the same as our Jonin Commander, it's more of a rank of prestige. They do not have any actual political power officially, per se, but just the title itself is worth a lot of political weight. For Kumogakure to send someone of this rank here means that they are very serious about this treaty." The aged Sandaime answered excitedly, while silently wondering why the hell would Danzo provide a 7 year old with such information.

_You are way too optimistic, old man. We are shinobi, and yet we are welcoming an Elite Jonin level ninja from an enemy village in our own with open arms. So many things can easily go wrong with that line of thinking..._

"I see."

* * *

(Root's base beneath Konoha)

Danzo was looking at some files on his desk while coded knocks echoed from the door.

"Come in."

The door opened as the Root agent with the slit-eyed mask came in. He kneeled.

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo nodded impressively, he then closed the file he was reading and gave it to the agent.

"Tomorrow, the Head Ninja of Kumogakure will be here to sign a treaty with Konoha. Even though the old monkey is optimistic, he is no fool. If Kumo's conditions are too high, the treaty will not be signed, if it's too little, then that means the Head ninja came for something else. I'd be surprised if we could successfully sign it without trouble." He looked at his apprentice to see if he was following, Tenu nodded.

"There will definitely be ANBU following him and watching his every move tomorrow, however I estimate that shall the treaty be a success, the village's security will be weak. You job is to observe him. Should the signing of the treaty be a success, you are to continue and tail him wherever he goes. Should he be at somewhere he isn't suppose to be, you are to capture him, either bring him here, or give him to the Hokage, act according to the situation."

"Hai."

"Should we fail to sign the treaty, you are to eliminate him shall it prove to be possible and beneficial. You have permission to act accordingly. I trust your judgement."

"Hai."

"Continue with your chakra control exercises, rest early today, you will need your all tomorrow."

Tenu nodded and Shunshined away without much smoke.

* * *

(Later that night)

Tenu silently entered his apartment. The apartment was actually quite close to his former one that he still went to from time to time to keep up appearances. However after officially becoming the one-eyed pokergod's apprentice, he now has an excuse to be moved from the apartment that the Hokage gave him.

He took his mask off after locking the door and activating the privacy seals that he mentor had set up after he first got this apartment. After taking off all his gear he headed to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. He took the dye-removal and started cleaning out his black hair, while thinking about all that had happened during the past two years and nearly 8 months.

His mind drifted away as he absently cleaned his hair out of dye.

The first thing Danzo did for him was giving him an apartment, and a huge load of money and scrolls. He was confused at first since that didn't really qualify as training, only to receive the harsh answer that he couldn't do any training at all due to his frequently starved body, all his ribs could be easily seen. So the first thing that had to be done was an actual comfortable living environment, combined with lots of money for a list of _actual_ food that he should be eating to _not_ stunt his growth. He complied since it made sense, and due to the fact that he could not do any physical training, Danzo set him up for other projects. He was to learn more about reading and writing since he was never actually taught anything in the orphanage, it wasn't that he didn't know anything at all, it was just not enough. Danzo had a masked tutor that came in every day for two weeks to teach him writing, reading, and also cooking. He was to make his own food according to the list given to him; it wasn't long before he could cook anything from fried rice and sushi to ramen and steak. And so for two weeks straight, he cooked, he ate, he learned how to write and read, then read some more scrolls on history on pretty much all 5 of the elemental nations. Due to constant denial of knowledge in any form when he was younger at the orphanage, Naruto sucked in all these information like a sponge.

After the initial two weeks of actually being feed and being an owner of body that doesn't have ribs sticking out of it anymore. He was trained physically, to the point of exhaustion. While it was true that being the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, he had nearly limitless energy and stamina, but it doesn't mean he had any strength in any of his muscles at all. The physical condition took a whole three weeks, after that he was to move onto weapon usage and taijutsu. He was first taught basic taijutsu first, after getting to an acceptable point, his whole personality and body type was examined to decide if there is any style that resides in Konoha that would suit him. The only one that came out as barely suitable was the Hebi Style that only one person in Konoha knows of, which was useless information to him. It was decided by his mentor that they will figure something out later.

Naruto was then trained in the usage of weaponry and the human anatomy. He was taught how to use senbons, kunai, and shurikens; and combine it with the knowledge of the human body to maximize possible damage dealt.

Next he was trained in stealth, tracking, and infiltration. It was also during this training that he had his first kill. His master intentionally released a low level chunin that was wounded pretty badly into a small merchant town in Hi no Kuni close to Konoha. Should Naruto fail in tracking and killing him, then the sensitive information that the prisoner carried could harm Konoha. It was with this in mind that Naruto tracked his first target as a shinobi. He tracked him to the merchant town, and killed him.

Naruto remembered that how hollow he felt that moment, however on the way back to Konoha he felt...satisfied, satisfied and relieved. He was satisfied because he had finished his mission, and relieved that he had protected Konoha, even if it was a small step. There was satisfaction and a sense of accomplishment there. That day marked as his start, that day he had become a shinobi. It didn't matter how he felt when he killed the wounded chunin, he was a liability, a risk, a leak of Konoha's, so he had to die.

After that day, Danzo began his real training that pretty much includes every aspect of being a shinobi. Physical conditioning, taijutsu, kenjutsu, weaponry usage, marksmanship, tactics, the 5 senses, chakra control, chakra usage, fuinjutsu, history, knowledge, memorization of the bingo book; Konoha's laws, political circles, views; the shinobi and civilian council; Konoha's clans, their techniques; Konoha's most important and powerful jonins, code messages, Root and ANBU hand signs, low level ninjutsu, hand seals, the elements.

While he was still training his chakra control extensively, Danzo had Naruto try to establish contact with the Kyuubi, there weren't any successes until Danzo again and again brought Naruto into chakra exhaustion. His mentor proposed to make a deal with Kyuubi to set up a connection so he would be able to draw on Kyuubi's chakra if needed. To Naruto's own surprise, the Kyuubi only had a few conditions: 1) To be stronger than anyone else, Naruto has to be the strongest to be his vessel; 2) allow the Kyuubi access to his 5 senses, so whatever Naruto feel, hear, smelt, saw, taste will be shared with the Kyuubi; and 3) to allow Kyuubi to contact Naruto in his mind freely. They were the conditions for Naruto to be able to use Kyuubi's chakra and his affinity, which is fire. Naruto of course quickly agreed. However he informed his mentor otherwise. Naruto would never let such a chance of deception go. This action somehow was able to gain Kyuubi's approval, something about being 'foxy' and 'smarter than other low lives'.

After letting Danzo know that the only thing he was able to gain from Kyuubi was an extra affinity, he began his elemental training, all the while continuing his practice on chakra control. He had easily mastered both exercises for both wind and fire affinity with the aid of **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. The secret of the jutsu was discovered by him while sparing with himself. The shadow clones technique was able to help him in both physical and chakra control exercises. This method of training helped him greatly in training sealing, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and pretty much everything else. He had completed the leaf exercise for his secondary affinity – earth. However it was proving hard to handle, especially since his natural affinity with wind was so strong that it took a great while to bring out any earth chakra. On the other hand, his affinity towards fire was too strong, so strong and so easily accessible that he easily completed the both exercises, but was unable to direct or much less not have any fire techniques blow up on himself until he can reach mid jonin level chakra control.

As of right now, he has numerous clone techniques for weaponry and clones. He is completely immune to almost all genjutsu due to having a link with the Kyuubi, who can easily disrupt his chakra flow constantly, his kenjutsu is low-chunin right now, but with his Kaze Gloves that can easily be fixed. His chakra control right now is about high chunin, with nearly 2 years and half of extensively training in it. His stealth is his area of expertise, right now it's about ANBU level, probably a bit better than most ANBU. He barely has any Doton or Katon ninjutsu techniques in his disposal, but he has a few Futon offensive techniques, and one defensive. The wind affinity has been completely mastered, now he is just training to have even bigger reserves for higher level Futon techniques and mastering the shape manipulation for the wind blades on his Kaze Gloves. He had memorized the nation-wide bingo book, Konoha's shinobi and civilian laws, while also able to freely communicate in Root or ANBU style hand-sign-language. His sense of smell and hearing are enhanced to the point of better than most Inuzuka members of Root. A year ago Danzo had put a gravity seal on Naruto, as of right now it's at x1; he didn't want it to stunt his physical condition or growth. The past 7 months of 'training trip' was just an excuse to build up experiences and taking C-ranked assassination missions, or occasionally hunting some C-ranked nuke-nins from other villages under the supervision of a senior Root member. His field experience had skyrocketed during those 7 months.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he realized that all his hair dye is now all gone. He soon left the shower and briefed himself with the information given to him by Danzo regarding to the _Shinobigashira_ (Head Ninja) of Kumogakure.

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished!**

Please review/follow/favorite!

For those who are wondering about the code name 'Tenu', well it's the first four letters of the Latin word 'tenuibus' which stands for 'slender' in English from 'Slender man' where I got the idea of his mask from.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shinobi's Roots**

* * *

This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me, any reviews/critics are welcome, however, if there are any flames, I expect ones that are reasonable and with advice/guidance at how to do better. I do NOT own Naruto. However, there will be some original characters here and there.

**Also:** So far I've gone without a beta reader. I'm just wondering what do you guys think? Do I need one? Or do I not? If some of you believe that I should get one, then do any of you recommend any (very active) beta readers? And what do you guys think about the length of my chapters?

I would like to also apologize to those who actually wants to read this fanfic for the long wait. TBH there was a period of time that I thought that this fanfic's beginning was really bad and I sort of stopped thinking on continuing this story. But I'm back now! and I'm probably gonna update 2-3 times a month.

* * *

"Shadow" – Conversation

"_Shadow" _– Thoughts

"**Shadow" **– Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**_Shadow"_**_ Biju thoughts

During flashback:

"_Shadow"_ – Conversation

"Shadow" – Thoughts

"**_Shadow"_** – Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**Shadow" - **Biju thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Denied of everything at a young age, Naruto makes a deal with the devil, in order to be strong, in order to be a Shinobi of the Leaf, in order to protect Konoha. No one will have any idea how his decision changes everything, including the devil himself.

**Chapter 3: Mission**

* * *

(Root's base beneath Konoha)

Walking down the dark hallway, after some turns he finally reached an unofficial restricted area. Swiping some of his blood on the wall, two non-existent doors appeared, pushing them open, he entered the library. There were scrolls on both sides of the wall, and a few shelves in the middle that lined up, with their sides facing the door. Naruto walked to a corner and started searching for more information and reports by Root agents on the _Shinobigashira no Kumogakure_. After a 10 minute search, he finally found some reports and the head ninja's files.

Title: _Shinobigashira no Kumogakure_

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Appearance: 5'8 height, black hair and beard, two dark lines below the eyes. Slim, wears Kumo flak jacket with thick shoulder pads. Kumo Hitai-ate tied around his bandaged head diagonally, covering his right eye.

Personality: Self-absorbed, confident

Rank: Head Ninja

_Not even a name, there isn't much info here..._

Not deterred, Naruto decided that he could get more information and suggestions on how to approach the target from the reports. To his amusement, from the information gathered from a few different reports, the Head Ninja wasn't that impressive. The most known information about his battle abilities were large scale ration ninjutsu attacks. It says that he is also quite fit and fast physically, known to be able to travel through battle fields in an impressive speed.

_So all he's good at is running away and large scale ninjutsu, he's most likely a long-range ninjutsu specialist. However if his speed is good, it means that his taijutsu shouldn't be too bad either._

Checking the time, he realized he had already spent nearly an hour looking through the reports and files. After putting every file and reports he had read back to where they were, he left the base for his home.

Upon his apartment, Naruto changed into his regular civilian gear, took some fruits with him, then left for the city centre and found a sport on top of one of the buildings. He sat down and patiently waited for the arrival of the head ninja.

* * *

(Hours later)

Yara Akira was arrogant, he was self-absorbed, greedy, perverted, and a bastard through and through, but in the end, he gets the job done. That was why he was chosen for this mission, because it doesn't matter if he is a jerk, a bastard, a drunk, and swears like a sailor from time to time; he is loyal and he is good at what he does.

Wrapping up his head to cover his headband and face, making sure he had all his gear with him. Akira chuckled to himself inwardly as he noticed that all the ANBU that were tailing him disappeared once he signed that neutrality contact. It was a good thing Akira was such a good actor, otherwise he'd have definitely laughed at the Sandaime Hokage's face, 'Professor' or not, the man was _stupid_. The contact, no matter how you put it, was just a piece of paper. This is the world of ninja, a peace treaty based on a piece of paper? Really? He can only wonder silently how the hell did Konoha survived that long after the death of the Yondaime.

With the cover of the night, Akira left his hotel room through the window. He quickly sped through the town, towards the compound where he knew his target currently is. He couldn't help but feel the shiver of excitement down his spine as he imagined himself heading back to Kumogakure with the success of his mission. This is the final part of the Operation Eye, which is a subproject of the Operation Bloodline project designed by the Third Raikage.

Kumogakure, compare to the four other Great Villages, currently have the least amount of bloodline clans and users. The Bloodline project was made by the council and the Nidaime Raikage so that Kumogakure will be able to harvest bloodline users for breeding from the other villages. Kumogakure was known for its taijutsu and kenjutsu experts, the council had been drooling over the Byakugan for a long while. If Akira were to be successful in this mission, Kumo will dominate the other Hidden Villages in terms of close range battle, completely. Not to mention...Akira himself would have even more fame, enough to one day be the Yondaime Raikage, not to mention a chance to actually have a Byakugan for his right eye, he'd shame that A in front of his father – the Sandaime Raikage with this success.

Akira Yara, lost in his own thoughts, never realized that every step he took was monitored by two people – the Hokage, and a 7 year old assassin.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

The Sandaime is currently looking through his crystal ball at the Kumo ninja, beside him were Danzo, his former teammates, and two ANBU captains.

"Hokage-sama, this is a good opportunity, we should take this man as hostage and question Kumo's actions!"

"No, Koharu, we are not ready for another war so soon." Homura sighed, the ever calm advisor, countered.

The Hokage looked pass his advisors at Danzo, his gaze questioning. The only response he received was a slight nod.

"We will do nothing." This response shocked the two ANBU in the room.

"Hokage-sama, we are not 100% sure of the target's objective, if we do not move soon, we may regret it later." The dog masked ANBU said, his tone giving nothing away.

"Don't worry Inu, I already have an eye down there, this will be his test. However, I'd still want some of your men stationed at the outer area of the village to run interference if this ninja gets out of Konoha."

Inu nodded his head and shunshined.

"Hokage-sama, who is this eye you have at the scene?"

"Nothing that you need to know, my old friend, should he be successful in his attempt to stop the Head Ninja, I will tell you his identity." As the Hokage said this, the image that his crystal ball projected changed to a small figure with a ANBU-issued mask that did not have any animalised features. Giving the ANBU in the room a side glance, "his potential and drive rivals yours, Weasel."

* * *

(30 minutes later)

A figure in black leaped out of the Hyuuga Compound with a bundle in his arms. _Yes! Mission accomplished! Now all I have to do is get out of this village undetected!_

While the figure in black was dancing a jip in his mind, he was unaware of another figure closing in onto him in breakneck speed.

* * *

_(10 minutes prior)_

_Tenu stalked the Kumo Head Ninja as they drew closer to the Hyuuga Compound._

Trying to abduct a bloodline? Typical. Or is it an assassination? _Tenu thought as he watched the Kumo ninja entered the Hyuuga compound. Reminding himself of the information Root had on the Head ninja, he realized that this man is no way a stealth master, not an assassin, not even close. A flashy ninja like him is much more suited for hit-and-run tactics, which meant this is most likely an abduction attempt._

_Now the question is: Should he kill him or capture him? And if so, how? Tenu had no illusions about taking the man head on, at most right now he is at mid-chunin, there is no way he can take an Elite Jonin level ninja head on, unless he brings out the Kyuubi, which will always be the last resort. Ignoring a small whine of the demon fox in the back of his head. Tenu started planning his assassination while keeping an eye on the compound._

* * *

Just as he noticed the presence coming behind him, he ducked hard, and spin around for a low kick only to be jumped over. Now facing his opponent, he held the bundle behind him as he drew out a kunai with his left hand, his eyes widened in shock of seeing an ANBU geared child.

The ANBU charged and attacked, making quick work of the kunai of his opponent with some sort of futon chakra blades producing from his gloves. The jonin quickly kicked the child away, only to watch him poof out of existence. Suddenly two more ANBU of the same mask came behind him and his right, both aiming horizontal slashes at his neck. Akira ducked as two hands came from underground and held onto his feet. Quickly kicking the ground hard to jump away, the hands proofed out of existence.

Jumping back to gain some distance, Akira watched his opponent condescendingly.

"Alright, kid. I'd give you some points of having enough chakra for shadow clones, you're good, but you aren't as good as you may think you are. Now run along before I put you down."

"Heh, one hand-seals? You aren't that good at bluffing, boy." Akira chuckled as he watched the ANBU did a single singled-handed seal. He saw the kid mumbled something, barely a whisper.

Feeling a presence behind him, Akira tried turning around to block the incoming attack, only to fall to his knees. _What the hell, I can't move!_ It felt as if both of his arms and legs felt incredibly heavy, he watched in horror as he lost his hold on the Hyuuga and it dropped onto the arms of the ANBU.

_Fuck!_ A moment later he began to resist the heaviness and it slowly but surely started to fade away. He glared at the ANBU heatedly. He looked back onto his feet to see manicure seals started fading away.

"I don't know how a boy your age knows how to make weight seals, but you aren't getting the drop on me again, kid." Akira, now with both hands free, started making hand seals.

_Shit! _Tenu thought as he saw Akira readying himself for a ninjutsu attack. _An elite jonin ninjutsu specialist! I may have to bring out the beast clock this time._ Handing the bundle-which is probably a main branch infant of the Hyuuga-to his clone, and instructed him to try making it to the Hyuuga compound. He started preparing his own ninjutsu. He must buy some time for his clone, than try leading him away from the Hyuuga compound.

"**Raiton: Shinju Gian!**" (Lightning Release: Double False Darkness) Akira smirked as he aim his hand outward and summoned two spears of lightning. This is one of his semi-original techniques, the only down side of this technique was that it took nearly 4 times the chakra and a lot more raiton chakra control of the original **Raiton: Gain**, but the added range and the surprise of the opponents are worth it.

_Shit!_ Tenu did not expect this, he had heard of a Kumo ninja creating double versions of a few of the weaker lightning techniques, but he never expected it to be the Kumogakure Head ninja himself, nor did he expect this attack to be so much bigger and faster than the original **Raiton: Gain**.

Inhaling a large amount of air and channeling as much Futon chakra into his lungs, Tenu made a few hand seals quickly and started spinning on the spot while holding the Dog head seal while exhaling.

**_Futon: Shinkuha!_** (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave). Waves of powerful wind gathered around Tenu and blew the lightning attacks away as they drew near. Akira jumped back to avoid some smaller but powerful blades circumstancing the area. As the technique finally drew to an end, Tenu panted warily and slowly. _That technique took a lot out of me than it was supposed to, the __**Shinju Gain**__ was to powerful._ Catching his breath, Tenu discreetly started channeling wind chakra to his Kaze gloves, they are his best chance right now, even though Tenu had large reserves of Chakra, he prefer to save them for later, the Head ninja was much more experienced in a battle of ninjutsu.

The Head ninja bit his lips in frustration. _Damnit! _He has to get to chasing the girl_. _While Akira was arrogant, and loved his fleshy ninjutsu, he knew that exchange just now would not have gone unnoticed. He has two choices now: escape back to Kumo in shame, or keep going and take his chances with the clone that ran away. _But either way, I'm going to kill his brat for ruining this whole mission._

Just as he planned to continue on his quest of killing the annoying brunette that ruined his plans, a fountain of blood blew from his mouth unexpectedly. Eyes widened in shock, Yara Akira dropped to his knees as he tried turning around, only to see the hated glare of a middle-aged Hyuuga behind him in the Hyuuga traditional taijutsu stance.

Tenu relaxed his guard as he saw the demise of the Kumo Head ninja. He blinked as his clone that was guarding the bundle came behind the Hyuuga. Motioning his clone to hand the bundle back to him, he brought it up to the Hyuuga.

"Hizashi-sama." The Root agent greeted tonelessly.

"Thank you for protecting my youngest daughter." Hizashi greeted as he frowned at the age of the seemingly ANBU agent, and took Hanabi into his arms, his fully matured Byakugan tried to identify the child, only to fail because of numerous seals all over his ANBU uniform. Just as he was about to question him, a squad of ANBU arrived at the scene. A captain with a weasel mask stopped in front of Hizashi.

"Hizashi-sama, I apologize of our delay, my squad shall escort you to the Hokage tower, we need to inform the Hokage about this immediately."

"I agree. I will bring my daughter with me. Can one of you go back to the compound and inform my brother and wife of this?"

Weasel nodded, he sent a side glance to the youngest of his squad, one of the female ANBU with a mask that resembles a cat. She turned and disappeared.

"Tenu, the Hokage wishes to see you as well." Tenu nodded and followed as they all speed through the village towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

"Who is he?" Koharu questioned after the event, it was unbelievable to see such a young child going against a jonin, and living to tell the tale.

"I imagine him to be one of your boys, isn't he, Danzo?" Homura asked, he understood that there were only so many people that can be counted on one hand that is able to train a boy of 7 years old to such a degree, not mention he recognizes one of Danzo's Futon jutsus.

"Yes, that is my personal apprentice, unlike most... he does have emotions." Sticking to the amount of time Hiruzen believed he trained Naruto, Danzo answered.

"Who is he and does he belong to a clan?" Koharu asked. She was a bit muffed that she and Homura were left out of his, Danzo had obviously been training him for a while.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT!?" Now the advisors were surprised, not at the fact that Danzo had been training him, but at the fact that he is so skilled at the age of 7.

"What are you talking about, that's impossible, how on earth did you turn that orange brat to an ANBU?" Koharu demanded. At this, the Sandaime directed a glare at her, but was ignored, her focus on was Danzo.

The pokergod merely lifted an eyebrow, barely reacting. But his tone was firm when he answered, "he is strong, talented, and a prodigy in his own right, his drive and loyalty to Konoha is unquestionable. It is you three who underestimated a child, your emotions had clouded your judgement. Give me 10-15 years, and he could easily become a S-class shinobi, a great asset to Konoha."

"It is rare that both you and Saru agrees on the same thing, not to mention Danzo has had history and experience in training numerous elites. If you are completely sure of his loyalty and mentality, then there is no harm in training him. As you say, he will become a great asset to Konoha."

Before anyone was able to comment, two knocks were heard.

"Come in."

* * *

Tenu walked into his mentor's office, it's been nearly two days since the incident with the _Shinobigashira no Kumogakure_, things hadn't gone very well between Kumo and Konoha after the incident. After the shinobi population heard of the incident, tensions between the two nations grew to uncomfortable levels, many of the veteran shinobi were tense, the threat of war was never very welcoming. However, Tenu's involvement of the incident had been kept in secret, only the Clan Heads and elite jonins knew of his involvement and identity, some now knew him as Danzo's apprentice, his identify was still highly classified.

He kneeled in front at the centre of the room and waited for Danzo to comment on his presence. The War Hawk had his back turned and was looking at a portrait of the village on the back wall of his office, the village in the portrait looks exactly the same as the view the Hokage has from the Hokage's office.

"You did very well yesterday, the council had removed the ban on your official ninja's licence. So far the only people who knows of your identity are the Clan Heads, and the heads of the TI and Intelligence Division." Danzo slowly turned his head to look at his apprentice. "The threat of war is on the horizon, from now on you are suspended from any missions, you have had enough experience with fighting for now. Especially after your confrontation with the Kumo ninja, I'm upping your training in chakra control, genjutsu, and taijutsu." _Sarutobi had Kakashi put up a sealing array in the council room, none of those who now know of Naruto's identity as my apprentice will be able to tell anyone else._

"Hai." Tenu could not ask for more, while he wasn't a training maniac, as long as it got him stronger, he was willing to sweat and bleed.

"When you are in the village, keep an eye on any Uchiha, if any of them seems to be up to anything that they shouldn't be doing, report to me. I'm giving you access to any information and all Root files on the Uchiha Clan.

"Hai!"

* * *

After leaving the Root base, Naruto changed into his regular cloths of black long sleeved shirt, face mask, and pants, left for lunch after deciding that he should spend some more time with the Ichiraku's.

"Ah! Naruto! It's good to see you again! What can I get for you today?" Teuchi smiled as he welcomed Naruto to his shop, it's always a good day while Naruto visits. He is such a nice kid, Ayame likes him too, and it's got nothing to do with him eating as much ramen as he would sell a day without Naruto visiting him, nothing at all.

"Hey, old man, give me the regular 5 miso and 5 beef ramen please!"

"Hahaha! Com'in right up!" Teuchi laughed heartily as his daughter Ayame walked out of the kitchen.

"Naruto! I heard the order and I figured it would be you." Ayame smirked a little.

"Yup yup, I hadn't had any ramen for like... three days now. By the way, did you hear what happened the other day? I heard something about the Kumo nin but wasn't sure about the rumors." He asked, wondering how twisted would the one the civilian council give out be compare to the real one.

"Oh, yes. My dad and some of the other store and restaurant owners were talking about it the other day, from what my dad told me, it seems like the Kumo Ninja tried abducting one of the Hyuuga from the main branch, and Kumo is apparently denying that they had anything to do with it, and never gave the order."

_Figures they'd say that, I call bullshit. It never were a very well kept secret that Kumo wanted the Byakugan, it seems now they just wanted more bloodlines._

"Here is your beef ramen, Naruto, I'm making the miso now." Teuchi put down 5 bowls of beef ramen infront of Naruto.

"Thanks a bunch, old man." Giving the Ramen chief a "n" eyed smile. Ayame stood by the side as she watched Naruto somehow eat through his mask. She sighed to herself. She missed him, she missed the smiling, pranking, hyperactive idiot. Her dad may not have said anything, but they both noticed, Naruto... he's changed, it's definitely not a bad change, but it's not exactly completely good either. The Ichiraku's loved the hyperactive Naruto, while they knew that he does put up a smiling mask from time to time, his love for ramen and the Ichiraku's had always been genuine. But while they were close, Naruto had never really talk to them about his personal feelings, just as the Ichiraku's had never talked to him about their own financial or familial problems.

"Naruto."

"Hum? Naruto said without looking up, he had heard the serious and concerned tone under his name, but he had expected this for a while now. And a part of him, felt _warm_ at the fact that someone _does_ care.

"Are you... ok?" Ayame asked in concern, yet one can tell she was serious in her question. Naruto stopped eating as he looked up into her eyes. Feeling genuine concern and love there. He smiled.

"I've never been better, Ayame-neechan." Even if she could not see it directly, she saw the stretching of his mask, and knew that he was giving her one of the smiles that stretched his whisker-lined face and eyes.

* * *

After eating 5 more spicy pork ramen after the original 10, Naruto left the ramen stand for home, while thinking on what to do with his time today. He decided after a while that he was going to read for a while, before doing some more taijutsu-style-soul-searching, and advance chakra control exercises.

Upon reaching his apartment for 2 years, he noticed a person standing infront of his place. His enhanced and trained eyesight showed him a mature but beautiful Hyuuga, she has long dark purple-ish hair, most would call it dark blue. Naruto figured there'd be no point hiding while a Hyuuga wants to find you, besides there are very few who knows of his address, if she had gotten it from any of those sources, she was probably trustworthy, probably.

Noticing his presence, the woman turned around and looked at him with a-for lack of a better term-motherly expression on her face. She has one of those smile that was incredible genuine, disarming, and shows that she had probably experienced motherhood. He was a little caught off guard by her look. He noticed that her forehead was bare, which meant this is a main branch member.

"Hyuuga-sama, what can I do for you?" Naruto bowed.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto-san? Yes?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, I am." Naruto was glad so far she hadn't acted all high-and-mighty. Or else he might just not invite her in, fuck politics and consequences...

"Ah, I'm here to talk about what happened on the night 2 days ago, I'm Haineko Hyuuga." Only the slight widening of his eyes showed his surprise of being visited by the Lady Hyuuga herself, though a part of him was confused, he thought the Hyuuga heiress was about his age, if not a year younger, the one he had in his arms 2 nights ago was definitely quite a few years younger. Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation. He opened his door and gestured her in.

"Please, come in, I apologize in advance if there are areas that are untidy, which I know there are."

After setting up a comfortable seating and making some tea, he sat facing her. After Haineko had some tea, she nodded to herself slightly as if making a silent decision.

"I would first like to thank you for saving my youngest daughter, the Hyuuga Clan is indebted to you." Naruto nodded, he was very surprised(yet at the same time not) while the Hyuuga Clan head declared it that night after he arrived at the Hokage tower in his pajamas asking for his daughter. Hizashi Hyuuga, his brother, had been the only one that dared to let so much as a snicker out. Naruto was sure the Sandaime was about to burst into laughter, the only thing that kept him himself from laughing was the shock of what comes with such a declaration.

A debt is what it is, a debt, however, when influential persons of higher positions declare such a thing, it means that they would probably do anything the person that owns the debt ask them to, even if it's a onetime thing. It is quite serious, it is also a very dangerous statement to make, and a risk all on its own. While a Clan Head of the Hyuuga stated such a thing, it pretty much meant Naruto could ask _anything_ of him, and as long as it is within his power, he would do it. Because of him being Clan Head, it pretty much extends to the whole clan. For example, If the Fire Daimyo owns someone a debt, and they told him to declare Orochimaru of the Sannin a citizen of Konoha again instead of a missing-nin, he would probably do it. Now, if say... Naruto were to ask Hiashi for a byakugan implant... he would probably do it, none of the Hyuuga would be happy, but they would probably do it. Of course, he wouldn't ask it of him, at least not at this moment, this is too good an opportunity to pass, he's going to hold onto it as long as possible, then milk it all at once as much as possible.

"I see." There isn't much he could say, he definitely wasn't going to politely refuse such a thing, like any idiot would do, nor was he going to brag about it or something, just cause the Hyuuga is indebted to him now, it didn't mean they actually like him. Hell, he was pretty sure many of the Hyuuga elders hate him to the core right now, all due to that single statement that Lord Hiashi made.

"There is also another thing, a bit more personal." Haineko seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she said this, Naruto can see the conflict on her face, for a Hyuuga, the Lady of the Clan definitely doesn't have the cold-face nearly every other Hyuuga wears 24/7.

Slowly, Haineko took out a scroll and lay it in front of Naruto, it was deep red, just a tad bit purple-ish, mostly dark red. The thing that shocked him was the symbol on top of the scroll. Across him, Haineko watched as the 7-year old masked child, and apparently ANBU stared shocked at the scroll for half a minute, before catching himself and looking at Haineko, waiting for her to elaborate. Haineko smiled, she saw, and she knew who this is. She could tell the moment he stepped up to her outside of the apartment. He might look every bit like the close friend she had, but every single gesture, word, even the setup of his apartment, they are definitely and completely _Uzumaki_. A large part of her questioned why nobody knew, nobody noticed, and nobody told her; but the other part of her knew, knew that she had loss her chance, and all she can do now is watch over him from the shadows. However, she wondered if he knew. Gathering her thoughts she started the conversation again.

"I was once best friend with an Uzumaki, and Uzumaki named Kushina." He stopped breathing. She had to give him credit, he has a good pokerface. But this also confirmed the fact that he _does_ know. She wondered if it was the Sandaime or Danzo who told him. She looked him straight in the eye, and gave him the smile he would give Hinata and Hanabi when they were together.

"I was told she did not survive the Kyuubi attack, and that both her husband and son died with her. This is the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style Scroll, I was given this to hold onto when she first realized she was with child." Haineko stopped, and let the boy absorb the information. Before continuing, "I was... named the godmother," his eyes widened, _good, it seems what Hizashi said was right, he is no mindless soldier, if Danzo had put him through mindless conditioning I may just castrate him,_ "I lost my chance to be a godmother, but this, this belonged to the Uzumaki, and should always belong to them. You are the last Uzumaki now, Naruto, so take it and learn from it. If... you need anything, anything at all, or just to simply talk," she gave him a small sad smile, "you'd know where to find me."

Leaving Naruto in shock still, Haineko finished the tea, and stood up, and left. As she stood outside the door to the apartment, she let out a breath she was holding, and smiled. _They would be proud of who you are today, Naruto-kun._

* * *

**Chapter 3 finished!**

Please review/follow favorite!

Now I don't know if 'Shinju' really means 'double', but w/e. You guys get what I'm trying to say, that's enough for me. Also, I know I've never mentioned Kushina before, so it doesn't make much sense if Naruto knows it in this chapter, but what I'm going to say is: if Naruto could figure out who his dad is, what reason would there be for him to not be able to find out who his mom was? Not to mention he's got a whole library of information for him, and that Danzo knew who the 1st and 2nd Jinchuuriki were.

Also, this is in no way a god-like Naru-fanfic, I hate godlike Narutos. Naruto was only able to survive against the jonin because the guy was handicapped by holding Hanabi in one arm, not to mention it was Hizashi who killed him, not Naruto.

Next Chapter will be the start of canon, I can't say that I'll follow everything in canon, cause I definitely won't, but the main arcs will be there...or some of the main arcs will be there xD.

Pairings...well 1st thing 1st is that I'm not going to write any romance until my Naruto s older than 15, and as of right now I'm actually thinking about Uzumaki Karin. I'm considering all pairings **except** Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, or Yugito. There will be **no** Harem in this fanfic. And it _is_ possible that there would be no pairings at all, but occasional lemons.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shinobi's Roots**

* * *

Any reviews/critics are welcome, however, if there are any flames, I expect ones that are reasonable and with advice/guidance at how to do better. I do NOT own Naruto. However, there will be some original characters here and there.

* * *

'Shadow/shadow' - Mind-convo

"Shadow" – Conversation

"_Shadow" _– Thoughts

"**Shadow" **– Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**_Shadow"_**_ Biju thoughts

During flashback:

"_Shadow"_ – Conversation

"Shadow" – Thoughts

"**_Shadow"_** – Biju conversing/jutsu title

"**Shadow" - **Biju thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forward**

* * *

3 Years later

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

"Hokage-sama." A Jonin with gravity-defying silver hair greeted.

"Kakashi." The Sandaime greeted while inwardly giving himself a pad on the back for informing the Jonin to be at his office 3 hours before the actual time.

The two seemingly stayed silent for the next minute, Kakashi knew he was there for a mission, but the Sandaime seemed to be deep in thoughts, so they stayed that way for another five minutes until the Hokage gathered himself and did a hand seal that activated the silence seals surrounding the room.

"Kakashi, what do you think of young Naruto? I know you've talked to him before, tell me your impression of him." He asked bluntly.

After the Kumo-Hyuuga incident, Danzo had upped his apprentice's training to ridiculous levels, and only allowed him to take a few mission per month within Hi no Kuni. When he asked, Danzo had told him that he had been training his apprentice the way Team Tobirama was trained. The Sandaime had visibly cringed at that, but a part of him was very glad and proud that Naruto had strived under such circumstances. After 3 years of rigorous training, for the past 4 months Naruto had completed a total of 9 B-Rank missions, 7 assassinations, and 2 reconnaissance, all solo done under the codename 'Tenu', stealth seemed to be his specialty.

Kakashi let his mind wondered a bit before answering, "well...he seems to be a bit on the anti-social scale, and is very independent. I'm not too sure of his abilities."

When Kakashi had first learnt of Tenu's identity as Danzo's apprentice 3 years ago, he had confronted the Hokage none-too-politely. After hearing the explanation of what led to Naruto's apprenticeship under the leader of Root. He had searched for and talked to Naruto himself, who had told him that it was his choice, and thanked him for looking after him as Inu while he was younger.

"This is his file, and the missions he had done for the last 4 months since he completed his training," The Hokage proceeded to retrieve a black thin file from within a bigger file that was about 5' thick. "According to Danzo, he is at low Jonin right now, probably Tokubetsu Jonin with assassination, reconnaissance, and possibly interrogation as his speciality."

Kakashi's raised his single eyebrow, "interrogation?" It was not that Kakashi doubted his kage or Danzo, both who could causally wipe the floor with him any day of the week; it was the fact that Naruto is only ten...

The Hokage gave mirthless and sad chuckle, "indeed, Naruto is able to channel Kyuubi's killing intent with extreme control, while Ibiki plays with words, Naruto plays with killing intend, I was told it's quite potent. He would get along quite well with Ibiki."

"Is he able to channel Kyuubi's chakra?" Kakashi wondered, it was one of the major reasons for Danzo to train Naruto afterall.

"Channeling? Yes, but not too much, not to mention that if Naruto were to actually use too much of Kyuubi's chakra before his chakra coils are fully matured, it could possibly end his shinobi career."

Kakashi nodded, though a part of him was questioning why the Sandaime called for him, he thought it was for a mission. He doubted the Sandaime called him just to talk about Naruto.

"Yes. Well, Danzo had trained Naruto in pretty much all aspects of the shinobi arts, however there were two main shortcomings. Due to Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, it's almost impossible for him to cast most genjutsu techniques, he is, however, well trained at dispelling or avoiding them. His other weakness can actually be exploited much more easily."

"Teamwork." Kakashi answered without difficulty.

One of the bigger obstacles for most geniuses and prodigies in the shinobi world. Due to having began their training much younger than most of their generation, or just downright prodigal, people like Orochimaru, Itachi, Shisui, himself, and even Anko when she was younger-before she was taken by the Snake sennin-had incredibly hard times to mingle with their own generation. Most of the time they were much more mature, focused, committed, expierenced, and much more powerful than their teammates; whereas they would get along very well with the older shinobi, their age and the strength they wield makes them seemingly unapproachable, which leads to their antisocial lifestyles.

"Indeed. Naruto had been very independent nearly all his life. Of course he had trained a lot with some of Danzo's senior agents, however, all his missions so far had been completed solo. As of right now, he has zero experience working with anyone else on any sort of mission."

"You want me to form a team with him?" Kakashi would really like to get to know Naruto, or should he say, the new Naruto. He would also like to have a hand training him, _wonder what the Sandaime is planning_.

The Hokage put both hands under his chin and leaned over his desk, "Danzo had told me more than a several times that Naruto is ready for A-rank missions, but probably not alone. I held him back mainly because I haven't had any actual reports on his performance yet. I want to put Naruto under you as a rookie ANBU, at least for a few missions, and train him in teamwork for a while. You two will be a duo instead of a regular ANBU team. I know you've quit ANBU a while back, so you will do this as yourself. However his identity is off the books even in ANBU HQ, I want this only as trial period. Once his teamwork abilities are satisfactory, and have more experience working with others, I will either make him Tokubetsu Jonin or ANBU full time once he receives his Hit-ate"

"Hai. Am I restricted in only teaching him teamwork?" The one-eyed Cyclops questioned, perhaps a little too eager. "By the way, if he hadn't receive his Hitai-ate yet... is Danzo going to be okay with this?"

"Ah, yes, Naruto will receive his Hit-ate today. Danzo is okay with it, this is something I came up together with him. From tomorrow on, Naruto is no longer a Root agent, but he's still Danzo's apprentice."

"The council?"

Sarutobi shake his head sideways, "don't worry about the council, since the day Danzo declared Naruto as his apprentice, they've been very comfortable and surprisingly manageable wherever Naruto is concerned. As for the civilian council...well, I haven't told them shit about Naruto. If someone told them, I'm not going to give them a pinky of my shit anymore, so they can suck it." The Sandaime commented with a straight face and normal tone, as if he was talking about the weather. Kakashi on the other hand...

_Dafuq?! _"Hoka-

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm quite serious about it. Once Naruto receives his Hit-ate today, he is an official ninja of Konoha, under my command and jurisdiction, the civilian council will have nothing on him. Also, I want to keep his identity under wraps. Any and all records on him will be classified as A-rank village secrets, his identity will be S-class. For now, if anyone ask, refer to him as simply Naruto, or Tenu, if they're trustworthy."

The Hokage then reached for a scroll on the side of his table and handed it to Kakashi, "This will be his first A-rank mission, I don't expect there will be any hostile, but better safe than sorry. This will take 3 to 4 weeks to complete."

"Understood." The jonin knew a dismissal when he saw one.

* * *

(Root's base)

Seemingly for the a thousandth time, he walked down the same hallway as he did when he first came here, five years ago. He remembered that day quite well, walking down this same dark hallway, behind a man who he yet knew to trust or not, down into the unknown. Except today, he was walking out of it.

Contrariety to what people think, Naruto wasn't a training freak. He would train until his eyes bleed, and his muscles break, but it's all for the results. He trains because he knows that it's the only way to advance, because it's necessary. At times, when his resolve starts to break right infront of him, he'd forcibly remind himself of why he asked for such training, why he asked for this apprenticeship. It was so he could protect Konoha, so he could protect the Ichiraku's, so he could _survive_.

In his own surprise of actually not being emotionally attached to the group known as Root that he'd served for the last 5 years. Tenu nearly missed a decent sized scroll in front of his door while he entered through the window. Quickly going in, he took off his Root gear, then destroyed them with a small katon jutsu.

Standing before a full body mirror by his room, he wondered out loud, "what is my goal?" to himself. He'd protect Konoha, that was his promise and deal, and he would never break it, if only so to make sure his parents could rest in peace. But Naruto had grown up studying humanity, and _everyone_ wants something... so what _does_ he want? Power? He's a damn Jinchuuriki. Intelligence? He has that as well. Skill? That's what the deal with Danzo was for. Frame? Doesn't need it. Money? Yes, but that's easily obtainable. Knowledge? Yes, but that's easily within his reach too. Comrade? No, he doesn't need them. Tenu might need his teachers, and guidance from Danzo...but Naruto? No, Naruto only depends on himself alone, no one else. Rank? Yes, but that comes with skill and kills. Recognition?

_Recognition?_

_Yes._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**'STOP BEING SO MELODRAMATIC, FUCKING MORTAL!' **The Kyuubi ranted from the depths of his mind.

_WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI! I WAS HAVING MY VILLAIN MONOLOGUE! It was suppose to be the birth of a hatred driven emo/villain hidden personality that would worm into my mind, take control of my body, kill everyone with a chainsaw, then take over the elemental nations by building an empire based on sex!_

In the seal on the stomach of the currently ranting Jinchuuriki, behind bars as tall as skyscrapers, Kyuubi facepal...pawed. While Kyuubi was glad that his host is quite strong compare to most shinobi within the village twice his age, he was quite bothered by his host's random bouts of insanity...or creative writing...or whatever he calls it now. When Kyuubi first received the senses of his host, and much more access of his memory and thoughts, he was surprised that there were quite a few incredibly strong mortals that rests within this puny village. However, quote himself, all great powers comes with a price, Kyuubi had quickly realized that most of the more powerful members of this puny village were not...all there. He had then wondered out loud what was Danzo's quirk for being an S-class shinobi, except extreme paranoia. His host had subtly questioned Danzo's two closest subordinates, Fu and Torune, who were the other two only Root agents that has emotions in the current Root, mainly because they require it for representing Root or Danzo on numerous political situations. Torune was the one who told him that Danzo used to randomly attack Root agents with futon techniques when they were in HQ, quoting about "never let your guard down" while he actually do it for his own entertainment. Apparently, it was worse when Danzo was younger and first started leading Root after the death of the Nidaime Hokage and the appointment of the Sandaime.

Fu, the Yamanaka, had proceeded to tell the then, young Naruto to get a hobby and stick to it, in order to save his sanity. Which was what led to this predicament, out of everything, his host had actually taken after him partially. He would play this game with himself whenever he found annoying or arrogant individuals, he'd then treat them with extreme respect and politeness...verbally, while insulting and swearing to the highest degree to them inwardly in his mind, then fantasize about assassinating them. He also loved to play with shopkeepers or salesmen in the village with killing intent, his host calls it entertainment... fucking mortal stole his hobby. These two quirks of course, comes with the random monologues within his host's own mind, about random thoughts of the highest degree.

Twenty seconds after his self-proclaimed monologue, Naruto had sobered up and started opening the scroll he found in front of his door. _A blood seal? It's probably from Danzo then, or the Sandaime._ Biting into his thumb, he wiped it across the seal, some smoke revealed a large gunbai.

The fan part of the gunbai was pretty wide with two Uzumaki swirl on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, a chain was attached to the handle that led to a small kusarigama. Beside it was a note.

_This gunbai had been custom made for you. Senju Tobirama-my sensei-was a con-Uchiha, he made sure he knew everything there was about nearly every Uchiha after the creation of the Leaf. However, even more than any other Uchiha, he and his brother, the Shodaime Hokage, were very well acquainted with the man known as Uchiha Madara, one of the most powerful shinobi to ever grace the elemental nations, side by side with Senju Hashirama. Uchiha Madara was the only recorded shinobi to actually have both wind and fire affinity in Konoha, it was said that he used a gunbai to wield his wind element to enhance his fire ninjutsu. With the late Nidaime's notes on Madara's gunbai, this gunbai was made. Parts of it is actually made of your blood and chakra so that you will be able to wield it easier and channel Kyuubi's chakra without destroying it. It is made of some of the strongest materials in the elemental nations. As much as I wish to, there are simply too little records of how it was wield. You most explore it's uses on your own. The kusarigama may be a part of the gunbai, but the chain and the fan itself can be sealed onto the base of the kusarigama. _

_This will be my first and last gift to you as my apprentice. Remember, you had never been in Root, and you had never been trained by me. You know nothing about me, and I have never met you._

Naruto frowned, he had considered the possibility that Danzo would stop training him after he leaves Root, but not as much as he probably should have. _Well, nothing on that note said anything about not using my identity as his apprentice... He may not train me anymore, but just the fact that I'm still his apprentice(namely) weights a lot in the shinobi world. _That title will be useful.

**'You're lucky you're my Jinchuuriki kit, not only getting a fire affinity, but I can also teach you how to wield the gunbai.'**

Naruto's already risen eyebrows rose to even higher levels, 'huh? You know how to use a gunbai? With what? Your tails?'

**'SHUT YOUR HOLE! I've fought with Hashirama numerous times under the illusions of that Uchiha, every single one of both of their techniques had been woven into the walls of my memory-'**

'What's the catch?' Naruto narrowed his eyes, he and the Kyuubi might get along just fine, but a fox is a fox, the Kyuubi would never do anything for free, the world doesn't work that way, if there was one and only one law in this world, that'd be it: nothing is free. But the last deal they had was beneficial to both of them, so he might consider it just one more time.

**'I'd teach you numerous fire and wind ninjutsu techniques that Madara used in his prime, in addition to wielding the gunbai to its furthest potential. However, I need you to kill a man for me. One of the most powerful man still living on earth.'**

'Who?'

**'A traitorous Uchiha. No, it is not who you are thinking. Anyways, if you do take upon my offer, you wouldn't be able to ever kill him without another ten years of training.'**

'An Uchiha that's not Itachi or Sasuke?' Deep in thought, Naruto tried to remember if there were any Uchiha outside the village beside Itachi. He was pretty sure that there were no other survivors except Sasuke, who was right now the golden boy of Konoha, and according to his mentor, a liability in the loyalty department against Konoha. His actual sanity is still in question.

'If this Uchiha is a traitor of Konoha as you say, then we have a deal.' _As long as he is a danger to Konoha, I will kill him or her sooner or later_.

**'We have a deal.'**

Before Naruto could comment anymore on it, or ask for the identity of the Uchiha in question, a presence outside his apartment jolted him out of his thoughts. He went to answer the door while a kunai slipped into his right hand. An ANBU stood outside his door, her mask resemble that of a fish, with dark blue grills on the sides.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage has summoned you." She passed on the order tonelessly, then disappeared in a shunshin.

The ten year old stepped back inside his apartment and started putting on his gear, sealing the gunbai and burning Danzo's note about it. He headed for the Hokage tower through roof tops.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Mountains of paper work rest on his desk, yet his mind was elsewhere. Today, and today only, the aged Hokage would allow his mind to wonder onto different things instead of doing the accursed paperwork. On his desk, rest a Hitai-ate, a metal plate woven upon black cloth. On the plate stood proudly the symbol of Konohagakure, a symbol that resembles that of a leaf, representing the great tree that is Konoha.

Two knocks interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and entered a young boy that was quite tall for his age. Apparently his growth in height had actually slowed down a bit. According to Danzo's medical records on his apprentice, he was growing tall very quickly, however the extreme training had actually stunted his growth a bit, from his growth rate a few years ago, he should actually be 5'2 - 5'3 now, instead of 5', which is still really tall for a 10 year old boy, chakra or no chakra. A short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders was worn over a tight black shirt that connected to a mask that covered both his neck and face up to the nose, a red stomach warmer over his waist, black regular shinobi pants and steel-toed shinobi shoes. His hair's even spikier than ever, two bangs framed his face, going just under his chin, the rest are tied into a short mane on his back.

The Sandaime made a note in the back of his head to notify Kakashi on perhaps recording Naruto's growth in size. Nobody took note of Kushina's growth as Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, he could count on one hand the people that knew of her jinchuuriki status. She was 9 years old when the Kyuubi was sealed into her, not to mention she never actually used any of Kyuubi's chakra, her 'chain' bloodline-a rare occurrence in the Uzumaki clan which led to her status as a Jinchuuriki-suppressed much of Kyuubi's influence on her body and mind, even though she hadn't be able to actively use her bloodline until she was a chunin. Her great-aunt Uzumaki Mito was in her mid-twenties when she sealed the Kyuubi into herself, was also a wielder of the Biju-suppression chakra, a supposed 'bloodline limit' that allows the user to materialize their chakra into physical chains of different sizes. Naruto had yet shown any indication that he might have such chakra, but Danzo had once theorized that he actually does, solely because of the fact that he had successfully housed the Kyuubi since birth. The Sandaime had countered that Minato's skills in Fuinjutsu was incredibly genius on his own, but with the Uzumaki Styled Fuinjutsu taught to him by Kushina, he was able to design a seal so strong that led to Naruto successfully hosting the Kyuubi without the Biju-suppression chakra. That or Naruto was still simply too young to be able to actually manifest it yet.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Naruto, congratulations in your successful apprenticeship." Hokage offered him a proud smile, though it was barely returned.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Without further adieu, Sandaime took the headband from his desk and passed it onto Naruto. Focusing in order to crave this moment into his memory, he watched as Naruto pressed it over his forehead and tied his Hitai-ate under his yellow bangs. Then was snapped out of his daze while the boy in front of him kneeled down on one knee.

"Stand up, Naruto-kun, we are here to talk about where to put you in the shinobi forces." Sarutobi said seriously. _I need to stop treating you as a simple boy, Naruto-kun._

"Hai."

"I've read your files, your mission reports, and have talked with your sensei many times regarding this topic. While you are very professional and very good with stealth related missions. You have almost no experience in other missions such as escorting, rescuing, or political related missions. Of course the last one doesn't matter too much right now. But the fact is that if I can't put you in anywhere I want you at - ANBU, or as Tokubetsu Jonin - without having you complete more missions of other types and an acceptable level of teamwork experience." The Sandaime stopped for a moment to smoke his pipe, leaning back into his chair. "Therefore, I want to put you in a team of 2 consisting of you and Hatake Kakashi, he is an experienced individual and can easily work with most people. He will be training you in ANBU styled teamwork. This will be your team until further notice."

"Hai!" Naruto didn't know what to expect when he walked into the office, but this didn't sound too bad. He had no doubts about Danzo's training methods, but working under an elite Jonin wasn't a bad thing. Every lessen, every advice, every single moment of teachings will only help him live longer.

"This is your first mission as an official ninja of Konoha. You are now, more or less, an ANBU trainee. This is your first mission as an official ninja of Konoha. You will leave tomorrow at noon. I'm counting on you, Naruto." _Good luck._

* * *

(The next day)

"Oh! Naruto? It's rare to see you here before we start serving lunch." Ayame commented as she looked at her favorite customer and surrogate little brother. She was honestly surprised, Naruto had...never been to the Ichiraku's in the mornings. Nowadays her favorite customer only comes on weekends during lunch times in the afternoon.

"Yes... well, I just wanna drop by and tell you that I probably won't be in the village for a while, maybe a month or so.." Naruto chuckled nervously as he gave Ayame a 'n' eye smile.

She frowned, _it's bad enough that you rarely come nowadays except during weekends...now you're going to start doing missions?... _She isn't stupid, this is Konoha, and she works at a restaurant, numerous ninjas come and go everyday. Ayame can tell that Naruto had been training intensively for the past few years, but both she and her father misses him greatly. From time to time he would stop coming for a week or two, then back again. Her father Teuchi knows a bit about the ninja academy, and he was pretty sure that the youngest genin should be 12 years old... not 10, not 9 or 8, and definitely not 7... Ayame sighed, _well, whatever, there's nothing I can do about it._ Gathering her thoughts, smirked inwardly as she gave the 10 year old a predatory grin.

Naruto was sweating on the inside after telling her that he won't be in Konoha for a whole month..._not the ladle, not the ladle, not the ladle, please not the ladle! Wait! Noo! What are you doing?! Ahhhhhh!_ Naruto dropped to the ground crying to himself after Ayame brought out 5 bowls of XXL miso beef ramen..._ nooooooo the perfect combination! Miso and beef! _With bloodshot eyes, Naruto grabbed his right arm with his left in order to stop his automatic physical response to such godly food...

"Na~ ru~ to~~" Ayame said sultrily(with ramen), "did you know? Ichiraku is doing a limited time offer this month~ as long as any customer eat more than 5 bowls of XL ramen of any type within 10 minutes, they get it...FREE!

_Noooo! What the hell?! Is this the first time they're doing this?! Why NOWWWW! Must!...Resist!_

Seeing she might need to lay it just a bit thicker, "And if any customer can eat more than 30 bowls at a time, then me and my father will make a new ramen dish and name it after them for the month~"

_WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

As a mother and her child walk pass a kneeling masked blonde boy, she asked "mom? Who is that? What is he doing on the ground?" Her mother, a newly migrated citizen of Konoha, brought her daughter close to her and mumbled "don't look, don't point at them, forget that you've ever saw him!"

_Mwhahahaha, this is what happens when you cross me, Ayame, the super ramen chef! How dare you to not eat ramen for a month! This is your judgement day!_

This was the scene Teuchi walked into, a mother leading her daughter away from a puddle of Naruto that was crying blood and seemed to be wavering between the realm of the dead and the living, and his daughter that looked at the moment to be the devil incinerate, cracking evil laughter behind the stove, holding her trusty ladle.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

Arriving at the gates of Konoha with a regular leaf shunshin, Hatake Kakashi fashionably arrived 3 hours after the meeting time. He was jolted out of his thoughts on which excuse to use when nobody yelled "YOU ARE LATE" at him, which he was expecting. Slightly disappointed, Kakashi come to the sight of Tenu who was standing by the gate, seemingly staring into nothing. A bit worried, he waved in front of him to try to get a reaction...only to get none.

"Tenu? You there?"

Tenu blinked, "Hatake-san, I apologize about that, something happened earlier today, but it's fine now, so don't worry."

"Ma, ma, don't worry about it, and call me Kakashi. Anyways, I will debrief you on the mission on the way. Come." Not wasting anymore time, Kakashi set off with his charge following.

"This is, and should be, a purely diplomatic mission. Both of us will be representing Konoha, our destination is the Yuki no Kuni. What do you know about it?" Asked Kakashi, wanting to test his charge in the subject.

"The Land of Snow is a very small and peaceful nation, there are no seasons, only an eternal Winter. Their shinobi populace isn't very big, but they are very skilled in hyoton techniques. However, it is not a kekkei genkai like most people may think. They are merely skilled at manipulating snow and ice, it's quite different from the kekkei genkai of the Yuki Clan that can create ice with their chakra alone. The technology in Yuki no Kuni is also unparalleled in comparison to other countries in the elemental nations."

"Indeed, our mission is to make contact with the current Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, Kazahana Sosetsu. The Hokage wants to know if this man would take advantage of their technology and if he harbors any ill will towards Konoha as a whole. Should this man prove trustworthy or peaceful enough, I'm to try to persuade him into a alliance with Konoha, or atleast become a supplier to Konoha. This is my main objective, but you have different one." His voice dropped low to show the seriousness of the situation. This naturally got Tenu's attention.

"While I handle the diplomatic matters, you are to try to gain any information you can find on Yuki shinobi and one of their more dominant technologies: Chakra Armor."

Naruto wasn't entirely shocked that he had a second objective, it was, for the lack of a better them, a pleasant surprise. While Naruto didn't mind politics, due to his experience with Konoha's shinobi and civilian council, he disliked them a lot. But he'd need more Intel on the subject in order for him to do his job.

"What exactly is chakra armor?" He had never heard of that term before.

"It's one of the most recent technology breakthroughs of Yuki no Kuni, apparently, it's a type of armor that enhances the individual's chakra reserves and control. There was suppose to be another ability, but we cannot confirm it yet, this where you come in, you job is to gather as much information on this technology as possible, this will be your priority."

"Hai."

"Also, if it's possible, see if you can find any information as to the location of Yukigakure."

"Understood."

"After our arrival at the Land of Snow, I will go see the Daimyo alone. You will, according to me, 'lost in a snowstorm', I will then ask for assistance in a search for the genin known as Sana Uzuyuki - my 'apprentice'. If the Daimyo goes along with it, my cute little genin named Sana will be eventually MIA, while you will actually be in the daimyo's palace gathering info."

Naruto nodded silently, while already building different scenarios in his head.

"It goes without say that you can _never_ be discovered. If they found a Konoha-nin in their labs while another act as a diplomat... well you get the idea. Just don't get caught, you are quite capable. I will only stay at the daimyo's place for about a week if all goes well. The port of Yuki no Kuni will be our rendezvous point. I'll show you the locations when we reach the Land of Snow."

* * *

**Chapter 4 finished!**

Please review/follow/favorite!

I know I said something about canon was suppose to start this chapter, sorry about that. I've been debating rather or not to add this little arc for a while. Cannon will probably start at the end of the next chapter, or the one after it. I'm still undecided about the pairing. I'm definitely **not** doing Sakura, Ino, Hinata or Yugito.

**Also:** Again, this is my first time writing a fanfic, if someone can tell me if I'm doing alright or not with the humor in this chapter, it'd be great.

There might be parts where I might or might not have confused some of you, so I'll explain them here.

**Danzo & Naruto**

Tenu will be using Danzo's apprentice as a title for the benefits that comes with it. However, it is only a title, Danzo is not Naruto's teacher anymore. Danzo is still Naruto's benefactor(for a lack of a better term), but they are going to hide the fact that Naruto was trained by Danzo for as long as possible. They simply don't want anyone drawing any connection between the two of them.

**Naruto's affinities**

Wind and Earth are both his natural elemental affinities that he was born with(in my story), his fire affinity was something that came with able to channel Kyuubi's chakra.

**Gunbai**

This is pretty much the same as Madara's gunbai, except with a kusarigama instead of a kama connected to it, and with Uzumaki swirls instead of Uchiha tomoes on the fan. The gunbai itself can be sealed into the kusarigama that is connected to the end of the handle of the gunbai. For those that doesn't know what a gunbai is, Google 'Madara's gunbai'


End file.
